Una rubia muy especial
by sailordestinity
Summary: Recientes experiencias le habían enseñado a Serena que sólo se vive una vez. Así que decidió cambiar su imagen por completo. Darien Chiba, el jefe de la compañía en la que trabajaba, no lo aprobaba. Se decía que aborrecía a las rubias. Había algo de lo que Darien parecía querer hablarle en cada oportunidad que se presentaba, algo que parecía avergonzarlo y de lo que Serena ...
1. Chapter 1

**Una rubia muy especial**

**Recientes experiencias le habían enseñado a Serena que sólo se vive una vez. Así que decidió cambiar su imagen por completo.**

**Darien Chiba, el jefe de la compañía en la que trabajaba, no lo aprobaba. Se decía que aborrecía a las rubias. Había algo de lo que Darien parecía querer hablarle en cada oportunidad que se presentaba, algo que parecía avergonzarlo y de lo que Serena guardaba un nebuloso recuerdo: la última fiesta de la oficina...**

**¿Tendría aquello algo que ver con su creciente interés por ella?**

* * *

Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen.

Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, son de Naoko Takeuchi.

La historia tampoco me pertenece, Una rubia muy especial es de la autora Napier Susan, esto es solo por entretención.

_Quiero aprovechar y agradecer a todas las personas que hayan podido leer mis adaptaciones y decirles que es un gusto para mi poder hacerlo ._

_Muchas gracias y por favor sigan leyendolas ._

_Hasta la pròxima._


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

Darien Chiba colgó de golpe el teléfono y se dirigió a la ventana de su oficina en el piso diecinueve. Luego se quedó mirando Aotea Square, iluminada por el sol.

Acarició el telescopio que tenía instalado allí. El juguete perfecto para el ejecutivo perfecto, le había dicho su suegra cuando se lo regaló por navidades. Lo había instalado en su oficina para no herir los sentimientos de Luna. Los juguetes eran para los niños y lo último que un ejecutivo de una gran compañía necesitaba en su lugar de trabajo era algo que lo distrajera.

Frunció el ceño.

Una rubia en minifalda estaba cruzando la plaza, creando una ola magnética entre los hombres que pasaban por allí. Como impulsados por una fuerza invisible, los hombres que iban en su misma dirección se acercaban más a ella, mientras que los que iban en otras direcciones trataban de seguir un rumbo de intersección.

La siguió con el telescopio y la miró detenida mente. Estaba claro que era una rubia despampanante, eso lo veía por el reflejo del sol en el cabello rubio platino y, a juzgar por la cantidad de pierna que mostraba y la forma provocativa de andar, era muy consciente del revuelo que estaba montando.

Darien sonrió amargamente cuando un joven casi se rompió el cuello por seguir mirándola. ¡Pobre idiota! Tal vez eso le enseñaría algo; pero lo dudaba.

Gracias a Dios, él era demasiado viejo para esas tonterías. Por fin había dominado la peligrosa fascinación que las rubias sexys y artificiales habían ejercido sobre él. Ahora las podía mirar e, incluso, admirar, como desde fuera. La experiencia le había enseñado que las mujeres que le prestan más atención al exterior solían ser las menos excitantes en la cama y las más egoístas emocionalmente.

Para Darien, esa mujer de ahí abajo no representaba un reto provocativo para su masculinidad, sino un desagradable recordatorio de su incipiente problema.

Apartó el telescopio violentamente.

¡Mujeres!

En ese momento, podría haber mandado a todo el sexo femenino al infierno.

Pero las necesitaba... o, mejor, necesitaba a una mujer en particular.

Y ella, gracias a Dios, era la completa antítesis de la que estaba organizando ese revuelo allí abajo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2**

—BUENOS días, Jedite. — Serena saludó con su amabilidad habitual al guardia de seguridad, que se estaba comiendo un bollo, y pasó a su lado sin hacer caso de la tos con que la respondió el hombre al atragantarse.

No estaba acostumbrada a los tacones altos y eso hacía que sus caderas se agitaran a cada paso. Se detuvo delante de los ascensores y, cuando fue a presionar el botón, ya lo había alcanzado antes un dedo masculino.

—Permítame.

Serena retrocedió y miró al atractivo joven.

—Gracias, Malachite.

El destello de ironía que hubo en su voz hizo que el joven se quedara extrañado y su sonrisa se hizo menos entusiasta cuando entraron en el ascensor.

Malachite era un corredor de bolsa, bien conocido como El Lobo de Finance Towers por las chicas que trabajaban en esos edificios gemelos. Parte de su infame _modus operandi _era utilizar los lentos ascensores como terreno de caza para bus car nuevas presas. Serena había sido testigo de su técnica muchas veces durante los últimos seis años, pero ella nunca se había merecido ni una mirada por su parte, y mucho menos una sonrisa. Hasta ese día.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, vio al guarda con el bollo colgándole de la boca y los ojos abiertos como platos. Evidentemente, la seguridad del edificio era lo último que tenía en mente. Un destello de malevolencia la hizo levantar una mano y des pedirse de él graciosamente mientras se cerraban las puertas del ascensor.

Cuando salió por la puerta de su piso de oficinas, el buen humor casi se le había acabado. Dedicarse a tontear durante dieciocho pisos con Malachite había sido divertido, sobre todo cuando él, por fin, se había dado cuenta de con quién estaba tratando de flirtear. Pero cuando salió del ascensor, esa nueva fachada que se había dado a sí misma sufrió el estudio detallado de todos los empleados de la sección de ordenadores de las oficinas principales de Trident Finance.

Cuando llegó a las pequeñas oficinas de la sección de contabilidad, se sentía como si hubiera corrido un maratón.

Por supuesto, era culpa suya. Normalmente era una de las primeras en llegar y ya estaba trabajando en su mesa cuando empezaban todos los demás. Pero ese día llegaba tarde a propósito. Había pensado que una gran entrada haría que todo el mundo se percatara de su cambio a la vez y así no tendría que soportar las reacciones gradualmente. Ahora se preguntaba si no habría sido mejor tener un poco más de cautela.

¡Pero no! Apartó inmediatamente ese pensa miento... La cautela era lo más típico de la antigua Serena Tsukino, la aburrida y patéticamente convencional Serena. La nueva y mejorada versión no tenía miedo de atraer la atención sobre sí misma. Era espontánea, con confianza en sí misma, sus acciones eran impulsivas, en vez de meditadas y dominadas por el temor a lo que podrían decir los demás.

Habiendo llegado a ese punto, Serena sonrió a la atractiva joven que estaba sentada en la más pequeña de las mesas de la elegante oficina.

—Buenos días, Karmesite.

— ¡Señorita Tsukino!

Serena cerró la puerta y se acercó a su mesa.

—¿Pasa algo? ¿Tengo monos en la cara?

Karmesite casi se tragó la lengua.

—No... Bueno, quiero decir, está tan... tan... Quiero decir, llega tan tarde. He tratado de llamarla a su casa. El señor Neflyte está de lo más enfadado por su tardanza. Está llamando cada cinco minutos.

—¿De verdad? —dijo ella mientras dejaba el bol so, a juego con la chaqueta de seda escarlata.

Luego se sentó en la silla, abrió el bolso y sacó una pequeña polvera.

—¿Está de mal humor? —preguntó mientras abría la polvera y luego se quitaba un supuesto brillo de la nariz.

Le había costado una buena media hora maquillarse esa mañana, algo en lo que normalmente tardaba diez minutos, y se sintió aliviada al ver que todavía tenía un aspecto inmaculado. Había seguido al pie de la letra las instrucciones que le habían dado en el salón de belleza y le gustaban los resultados.

Sus ojos ya no parecían hundírsele en el rostro y el grosor de sus labios se veía acentuado por un tono escarlata, en vez de su habitual rosa. Las espesas cejas rectas habían sido transformadas en dos arcos graciosos y sus mejillas pronunciadas se veían disimuladas por el maquillaje.

La antigua señorita Tsukino nunca había provocado unos cotilleos como los que estaba segura que se estaban produciendo en esos momentos, ya que siempre se comportaba de una forma de lo más correcta y profesional. Había sido ese serio comportamiento y discreción, junto con su habilidad como secretaria, lo que la había hecho llegar en poco tiempo al puesto de secretaria personal de Neflyte Metalia, jefe de la sección de contabilidad de Trident Finance. Sólo tenía veinte años entonces, pero incluso en ese tiempo había poseído ese aire de madurez y tranquila competencia que le habían servido para acallar las críticas de los empleados más antiguos, a los que se debía haber dado ese trabajo.

Ahora, con veintiséis años, era levemente consciente de que la mayoría de la gente pensaba que era mayor y la equiparaban con el resto de las secretarias, que andaban bastante por encima de la treintena.

No le extrañaba que Karmesite la estuviera miran do ahora como si estuviera viendo un fantasma.

—¿Qué? ¡Oh! No. Por lo menos, no creo... —dijo Karmesite por fin.

Serena cerró la polvera y sonrió.

—Sólo otro de sus injustificados ataques de pánico, ¿no?

Desconcertada por la amistosa sonrisa tanto como por la irreverente referencia a la, a veces, volátil naturaleza de su jefe, Karmesite le devolvió la sonrisa débilmente.

—No sé... Dijo algo sobre que Dios no le estaba poniendo las cosas fáciles. No sé si se estaba refiriendo a algo religioso o profano.

—Hum, conociendo al señor Metalia, debe de ser profano.

—Ha estado maldiciendo mucho. He tenido que hacerle tres tazas de café antes de que me dijera que así estaba bien. Pero el caso es que le hice el café siempre igual. ¡Y no era distinto al que le hago todas las mañanas!

—Entonces, será mejor que entre.

Serena se levantó entonces. Dio un golpecito en la puerta del despacho de Neflyte Metalia y entró sin la habitual pausa para obtener su permiso.

—¿Quería verme, señor Metalia?

Iba a utilizar su nombre de pila, pero en el último momento le faltó el valor y se maldijo mentalmente por su cobardía.

Neflyte Metalia estaba sentado en su mesa en man gas de camisa y a punto de darle un trago a una taza de humeante café. Se atragantó y empezó a toser, llenándose de manchas la camisa.

—¿Qué...? ¿Señorita Tsukino? ¡Serena! ¿Sere?

Dejó la taza en el plato y se puso en pie. Luego empezó a secarse la camisa como atontado.

—¡Cielos, Sere! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué ha hecho?

—Sólo es café, no quedarán manchas.

—¡A mí no! ¡A usted! ¿Qué le ha pasado a su cabello?

—Me he hecho un baño de color , alisado y le he dado más brillo a mi cabello.

—Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué ahora precisamente?

Serena se encogió de hombros. No tenía ninguna intención de explicarle los detalles. La nueva Serena era una mujer sin pasado, ¡una mujer del futuro!

—Me apeteció.

—¿Le apeteció?

Serena frunció el ceño ante esa reacción negativa. Había esperado que su jefe se sorprendiera, incluso que le divirtiera el cambio, pero no que se horrorizara de esa forma. Después de todo, él estaba casado con una modelo que hacía diferentes experimentos en el cabello cada día.

—No me lo creo. Una maldita rubia... con una blusa transparente. No me puede hacer esto a mí, Sere.

A Serena empezó a irritarle todo aquello.

—Siempre he sido rubia.

—Pero antes pasaba desapercibida su color no era tan platinado era más sobrío.

—Y no le he hecho nada a usted. Y esta blusa no es transparente.

—Y, cielos, ¡mire sus piernas!

Serena lo hizo y se vio las medias negras.

—¿Qué les pasa?

Como el resto de su cuerpo, eran un poco delgadas, pero de lo más normales.

—¡Que se ven mucho!

Que eso lo dijera un hombre cuya esposa acababa de aparecer en todos los grandes almacenes de la ciudad en ropa interior, promocionando una nueva línea de lencería, le parecía demasiado.

—Hay muchas mujeres que llevan de nuevo minifaldas. Es la moda.

—Pero no su moda. Siempre ha sido de lo más modesta y discreta. Por Dios, en todos los años que lleva trabajando para mí, ¡nunca ha enseñado una rodilla!

—Bueno, ahora ya sabe que tengo dos, como todo el mundo.

—Ahora mismo se va a ir a su casa a cambiarse. Tan rápidamente como pueda. Llame a un taxi y cárguelo a la empresa. ¡Y por Dios, quítese eso del cabello!

Serena terminó por enfadarse.

—No me lo puedo quitar.

Si la primera consecuencia de ser una nueva mujer era que la despidieran por insubordinación, entonces, adelante.

—Opaqueselo otra vez!

—¿De nuevo al rubio apagado? Y, ¿por qué lo iba a hacer?

—Porque yo se lo pido. ¿Lo haría? Por favor, Sere, no...

Entonces sonó el teléfono y él descolgó.

—¿Qué?

En respuesta, se produjo un breve silencio.

—Parece alterado, Neflyte. No me diga que su pequeña maravilla no ha aparecido todavía. Y yo que creía que era infalible...

Serena miró a su jefe y él apagó el altavoz rápidamente, cortando el resto del comentario.

—¡No! No... er... no, en realidad, ella no... Bue no, es que no va a venir hoy. Acaba de llamar diciendo que está enferma. Parece que mucho. Uh, no, no lo suele estar.

Serena intervino entonces.

—¿Está hablando de mí?

Neflyte tapó el auricular con la mano y le susurró que se quedara callada.

—No, no tengo ni idea, me temo, pero si sé algo más, se lo haré saber. ¿Tal vez podría algún otro? O, sí, muy bien. Bueno, tal vez el departamento de persona! le pueda ayudar mientras tanto. Sí, sí, por supuesto, lo haré.

Luego murmuró algunas cosas más antes de colgar a toda prisa.

—Estaba hablando de mí, ¿verdad?

Él pareció como si no le hiciera caso, así que ella insistió.

—¿Señor Metalia? ¿Neflyte? El que estaba al teléfono era el señor Chiba, he reconocido su voz.

—Bueno, sí, lo era. Cielos, estaba seguro de que el informe Cartwright estaba por aquí; ¿Le importaría buscármelo?

Serena entornó los párpados ante semejante intento de evadir ¡a cuestión.

—Después de que responda a mi pregunta. ¿Quién era esa _pequeña maravilla _a la que se ha referido? ¿La que ha dicho usted que estaba enferma?

Su jefe se aclaró la garganta instintivamente.

—Mira, Sere, tenemos mucho que hacer esta mañana. El que haya llegado tarde nos ha desorganizado...

—. Si no me dice quién ha llamado, supongo que tendré que llamar a la señorita Setsuna y preguntarle a ella.

—Bueno, Serena, no sea tan susceptible...

Ella lo miró a los ojos.

—No lo soy. Esa llamada era sobre mí, ¿no? Y ha mentido. ¡Le ha mentido al jefe!

—Y, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Llamó a primera hora de la mañana y me preguntó si podía contar con usted para un proyecto urgente. Quería saber si me las podía arreglar sólo con Karmesite durante dos o tres semanas. Por supuesto, le dije que sí. No sabía que iba a venir esta semana pareciendo... pareciendo...

—¿Qué tiene que ver mi trabajo con mi aspecto?

—Maldita sea, claro que tiene que ver —dijo él empezando a dar paseos detrás de su mesa—. Ya sabe lo puntilloso que es Darien, la fijación que tiene con hacer las cosas propiamente. Por Dios, incluso es más conservador que lo que usted es... era... es. ¿Por qué se cree que es usted su primera opción cada vez que necesita otra secretaria? Yo se lo diré, porque sabe que usted va a trabajar sin dejarse distraer. Usted es leal, puntual, educada y eficiente. Nunca le entra el pánico en una crisis ni le importa trabajar más horas ni busca que la alaben por hacer el trabajo por el que le pagan.

Serena frunció el ceño. Aquello confirmaba lo peor de sí misma. ¿Realmente había sido tan sumi sa?

¡Sí!

Y mira a lo que la había llevado, a hacer que las paredes se le cayeran encima, amenazando con enterrarla viva. El año anterior no había dejado de tener problemas, que había soportado con el mayor estoicismo, enterrándose en el trabajo para conseguir una sensación de estabilidad que compensara las catástrofes de su vida privada.

Más tarde, incluso esa fuente de seguridad se había visto amenazada cuando cada mañana se había levantado con miedo de salir de la cama. Pero el viernes por la tarde había cambiado todo aquello. El último problema la había sacado de la depresión y la había hecho saltar de pura rabia. Estaba cansada de ser la víctima de un destino caprichoso. De ahora en adelante iba a dejar de preocuparse por el futuro y se iba a concentrar en disfrutar de los placeres del momento.

No tenía la menor intención de volver nunca al melancólico estado anterior. ¡Nunca!

—¿Qué va a decir cuando el señor Chiba descubra que no estoy enferma? —dijo—. No se imaginará que no vaya a descubrir que estoy aquí.

Neflyte se frotó la mandíbula ansiosamente.

—Sí, pero para entonces, tal vez haya vuelto a la normalidad.

Esa sugerencia de que el cambio radical de su apariencia era una especie de aberración temporal la enfureció. Aunque podía comprenderlo. No le cabía duda de que él esperaba que ella volviera a su aburrido ser anterior. Pero el tiempo le demostraría que estaba equivocado.

—Esto es la normalidad. Ésta soy yo, tal como soy. Será mejor que el señor Chiba se vaya acostumbrando. Así que, ¿por qué no voy a ver qué es lo que quiere?

Neflyte pareció alarmado.

—¡Cielos, no! Deje que piense la mejor manera de solucionar esto. ¿Por qué no se ha teñido el pelo de rojo? Resulta que sé que Darien tiene una aversión extrema por las rubias platinadas y descerebradas; lo último que querría es tener a una alrededor.

¿Rubia explosiva?

Serena se ruborizó. Había tenido mucho cuidado con no pasarse y transformarse en la caricatura de una mujer. Quería que la miraran, no que se rieran de ella. Había actuado con su buen gusto instintivo para ello para que el cambio no se le escapara de las manos. ¿No era así? Sintió cómo la confianza le flaqueaba y atacó fieramente para defenderla.

—¿Me está diciendo que sólo porque mi cabello está más rubio y visto de una manera menos formal, mi jefe va a pensar que me he quedado también sin cerebro? ¡Si es eso lo que me está diciendo, es la mayor discriminación que haya oído en mi vida! De cualquier manera, no me puede decir que el señor Chiba haya usado unas palabras tan despreciativas como «rubia descerebrada» para describir a una mujer. Es un caballero...

Un destello de humor se asomó a los preocupados rasgos de Neflyte.

—Le aseguro que esas son exactamente las palabras que usaría. Créame, cuando se produce una charla entre hombres en los bares, eso es lo menos que se dice cuando se refieren a mujeres, incluso los caballeros. Bueno, tal vez, sobre todo, los caballeros. Digamos que, hasta el día de hoy, Darien ha tenido una experiencia negativa con todas las rubias que han pasado por su vida. Mire, me ha dicho que el proyecto es personal y muy delicado. Esa es la palabra exacta que ha utilizado, «delicado»; así que creo que puedo interpretar que se refería a algo así como a pasar desapercibida. Quiere alguien que no llame la atención sobre lo que está pasando. Perdóneme, Sere...Serena, pero de momento no creo que sea posible que usted trabaje aquí sin llamar mucho la atención.

Por lo que había visto esa misma mañana, Serena sabía que tenía razón, pero no estaba de humor para ser dulce y cooperante.

—Sólo será por unos días, hasta que la gente se acostumbre y encuentren otra cosa de la que cotillear.

—No se crea. Ciertamente a mí me va a costar más que unos cuantos días. Me gustaba tal como era.

«Sí, porque se podía imponer sobre mí sin ninguna clase de oposición», pensó Serena, pero le dijo tranquilamente:

—Bueno, a mí no. Y, hablando de la importancia de las apariencias, ¿no cree que es mejor que se arregle un poco antes de su primera cita del día?

—Demonios, ¿ya es la hora? —dijo él mirando su reloj y luego la camisa manchada—. Será mejor que...

Serena ya le había sacado una camisa limpia del armario y se la dio sin decir nada, junto con una corbata.

Él la miró triunfantemente cuando las tomó.

—Gracias, Sere, siempre tan eficiente.

—Serena —le corrigió ella devolviéndole la son risa.

—De acuerdo, Serena.

Neflyte estaba desconcertado por los maliciosos hoyuelos que habían aparecido de repente en sus mejillas. ¿Desde cuándo la señorita Tsukino tenía hoyuelos?

Una indicación de lo atontado que estaba fue que se quitó allí mismo la camisa, en vez de meterse en el pequeño cuarto de baño de su despacho. Maldijo cuando se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado de quitarse los tirantes y se hizo un lío al tratar de soltárselos.

—Los va a romper si sigue así. Déjeme a mí —dijo Serena.

—Siempre está dispuesta cuando se la necesita, Serena —dijo él—. Esa es otra razón por la que Darien la aprecia tanto.

La traducción de aquello era que pensaban que ella era incapaz de decir que no.

—Mira, Neflyte, no me voy a ir a casa a cambiarme —dijo ella firmemente—. Ni me voy a esconder como si fuera culpable de algún crimen. La única forma de la que va a poder librarse de mí es despidiéndome. En cuyo caso, denunciaré a la empresa por despido improcedente.

—¿Qué ha pasado con su famosa regla sobre el respeto a la autoridad? ¿No debería llamarme señor Metalia y obedecer todas mis órdenes?

—No me parece que, en estos momentos, esté en una posición de ejercer su autoridad, ya que está medio desnudo delante de mí.

Para su sorpresa, su sofisticado jefe se ruborizó incómodo.

—Cielo Santo, Serena, no diga cosas como ésa. Mucha gente podría sacar ideas equivocadas...

—Que no le entre el pánico —dijo ella atreviéndose a bromear cuando por fin terminó con el tirante—. Está dejando que su imaginación vaya demasiado deprisa. Estoy segura de que el señor Chiba no se impresiona tan fácilmente como usted cree. Ser un perfeccionista no significa que sea un ser humano perfecto, ya sabe. Tal vez sea lo contrario. Probablemente esté lleno de inseguridades detrás de esa cara de póquer. Seguramente le preocupará más que le defrauden, que detenerse en una pequeña infracción de la etiqueta de la oficina...

—Un punto de vista con el que estoy completamente de acuerdo.

Esa frase hizo que los dos dieran un respingo. Ambos se volvieron y miraron hacia la puerta que se había abierto sin ruido detrás de ellos.

Darien Chiba estaba allí, con una mano en el bolsillo, mientras observaba los frenéticos intentos de Neflyte por meterse la camisa en los pantalones y abrochársela.

La confianza de Serena se tambaleó. Tenía toda la impresión de que su fabuloso plan para renovarse a sí misma estaba a punto de pasar su primera prueba de fuego.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3**

PERDÓN por haber escuchado —dijo Darien Chiba disculpándose—. Estaban tan absortos en su... discusión, que no me han oído llamar a la puerta.

Esas palabras fueron acompañadas por un sutil levantamiento de las cejas que causó que Neflyte casi se estrangulara al ponerse la corbata.

Serena conocía muy bien esa mirada. Era capaz de hacer que incluso la persona más inocente del mundo se muriera de sentimiento de culpa. Luchó por contener el rubor, agradeciendo que el movimiento de su jefe la hubiera apartado de esa mira da.

El señor Chiba parecía demasiado satisfecho para un hombre que, se suponía, se había encontrado algo inesperado. Si no lo habían oído era porque no había llamado. Había tenido toda la intención de irrumpir en lo que fuera que estuviera sucediendo en ese despacho. Algo en la conversación telefónica de antes había debido despertar su curiosidad y había ido a investigar.

—Uh, Darien ¡Cielo Santo! Yo... nosotros... Esto no es lo que debes creer...

La disculpa de Neflyte sonó culpable hasta en los oídos de Serena.

La verdad era que no podía culparlo por ello. La aparición de Darien Chiba hacía que, habitualmente, la gente se sintiera como en desventaja. Debía medir como un metro ochenta, pero a ella siempre le había parecido enorme. Tal vez fuera por la anchura de sus hombros y su potencia física, pero lo más seguro era que se debiera a su simple presencia personal. Mientras los demás hombres recurrían a las palabras o actuaciones machistas para dominar, Darien Chiba podía dominar perfectamente una reunión con sus silencios.

Sus rasgos eran firmes y decididos y su cabello negro y corto le daba una impresión de tremenda frialdad y autocontrol. Nunca perdía los estribos y era cortés con el personal aun cuando les estuviera echando un rapapolvo. Su sentido del honor era legendario en un mundo tan competitivo como el de los negocios, donde la ética personal era a menudo considerada tan negociable como cual quier otra cosa.

Neflyte se aclaró la garganta y volvió a intentarlo.

—He derramado el café, y estábamos cambiándome de camisa...

—¿Estábamos? ¿Es que uno de mis ejecutivos más importantes no sabe vestirse todavía?

—El señor Metalia tuvo problemas con uno de los tirantes y, como ha sido culpa mía que se tirara encima el café, pensé que lo menos que podía hacer era ayudarlo.

—Ya sabe lo hábil que es la señorita Tsukino resol viendo problemas —bromeó débilmente Neflyte.

—¿Señorita Tsukino?

De repente toda la concentración de Darien Chiba se centró en ella.

—Ah, ya veo —dijo luego sin que se alterara un músculo de su rostro—. Por lo visto, se ha recuperado milagrosamente de su enfermedad.

Estaba claro que Darien había identificado su voz por el teléfono.

—No estaba enferma, señor —dijo sinceramente, picada por su falta de reacción ante la Serena nueva.

—¿No? No es eso lo que Neflyte me dio a entender.

—El señor Metalia estaba muy confundido. Cuando lo llamé esta mañana para decirle que llegaría tarde al trabajo y para recordarle algunas cosas que necesitaban su atención, evidentemente los mensajes se confundieron.

—¿Por quién?

—¿Perdón?

—¿Quién fue el que tomó el mensaje?

—Oh.

Serena vio inmediatamente el peligro. No podía permitir que una inocente telefonista se lle vara las culpas de su mentira.

—No era quién, sino qué. Estaba puesto el con testador y, cuando el señor Metalia trató de rebobinar, desafortunadamente, se borró entero.

—¿Ha informado del fallo a la compañía tele fónica?

¡ Y pensar que ella lo admiraba por la meticulosa atención que le prestaba a los pequeños detalles!

—Todavía no he tenido la oportunidad de hacer lo.

—Ya veo...

Neflyte se volvió a aclarar la garganta y se colocó bien la corbata, evidentemente aliviado.

—Sí, todo ha sido un poco confuso, pero ahora ya lo hemos aclarado. Uh, le estaba explicando a la señorita Tsukino lo de su llamada telefónica...

—Y entonces yo interrumpí...

Ese seco comentario produjo un silencio breve hasta que recordaron la conversación que estaban teniendo cuando él interrumpió. ¿Cuánto había oído? Serena lo pensó, pero luego decidió desafiantemente que no le importaba.

—Dado que estoy aquí, puedo ahorrarle más explicaciones, Neflyte —añadió él con el mismo tono ambiguo—. No me cabe duda de que querrá empezar a trabajar en lo que tenga pendiente mientras la señorita Tsukino y yo vamos a mi despacho para ponerla al corriente. —

—Oh, pero...

Darien lo miró fijamente.

—¿Tiene algún problema con eso, Neflyte?

Como el otro no dijo nada, Darien le dijo a Serena.

—Muy bien, señorita Tsukino ¿Vamos?

—Sí, de acuerdo, señor Chiba. Pero hay un par de cosas que tengo que arreglar con el señor Metalia si voy a estar fuera, así que, ¿por qué no voy a su despacho dentro de unos minutos?

—Me temo que no es posible. Tengo una reunión dentro de poco que va a requerir toda mi atención y necesito tener todo esto organizado antes de empezarla. Podrá reanudar su pequeña charla íntima con Neflyte más tarde.

Era evidente que él no tenía la menor intención de permitirles que hablaran a solas, así que miró a Neflyte y siguió de mala gana a Darien a su despacho.

Se detuvo delante de su mesa para recoger el bolso y siguió a Darien a toda la velocidad que le permitieron los tacones. En un momento dado pisó mal y perdió el equilibrio, pero se vio inmediatamente sujetada por el codo por una gran mano. Luego la mano siguió allí, dura y desconcertantemente cálida.

Bueno, eso era lo que ella había querido, ¿no? Excitación. Nuevas experiencias con las que colorear su deprimente vida.

Cuando llegaron a los ascensores, se abrieron las puertas y salió Malachite, leyendo un listado de ordenador. Sonrió cuando vio a Serena.

—Hey, chica, cuánto tiempo sin vernos —dijo guiñándole un ojo cuando pasó a su lado.

Luego, se detuvo y añadió:

—Escucha, sobre esa cita de antes, me he dado cuenta de que esta tarde tengo una reunión. ¿Y si te recojo una hora más tarde y dejamos la cena para después del teatro? Podríamos ir a Lizzie's.

—Oh, sí... bueno, claro.

Eso fue lo único que ella le pudo decir antes de entrar en el ascensor casi a la fuerza. Por un momento, había pensado con alivio que Malachite iba a anular la cita que había organizado con él de broma. Pero, al parecer, pretendía tomársela muy en serio.

—Muy bien. Te veré a las siete y media entonces...

Cuando las puertas empezaron a cerrarse, él le apretó el codo con menos fuerza. Chiba la estaba mirando fijamente, pero ella se negó a devolverle la mirada.

—¿Va a salir con Malachite?

La pregunta parecía perfectamente educada, pero el tono de incredulidad de su voz hizo que Serena se tensara.

—Sí.

—¿Ha salido antes?

—Pues claro. Soy perfectamente normal en ese aspecto —le contestó ella, molesta—. He salido con montones de hombres. ¿Es qué se cree que me dedico a pasar las noches en mi casa haciendo calceta?

Lo que sí había hecho era leer, no calceta, pero no pensaba decírselo.

—Me refería a sí ha salido antes con Malachite.

—¡Oh! Bueno, no.

—Y él le ha pedido que salgan juntos por primera vez... ¿esta mañana?

Aquello no era asunto suyo y Serena se murió de ganas de decírselo, pero ya había hecho suficientemente el ridículo reaccionando de semejante manera por una pregunta tan inocente.

—Sí. En el ascensor, cuando yo llegaba aquí.

—Ya veo.

No, no lo veía, pensó ella. ¿Cómo podía hacer lo? No sabía lo que pasaba en su interior. Vio su gran cuerpo tensarse como si hubiera recibido un golpe invisible. Aquello era sorprendente en un hombre cuyo lenguaje corporal normalmente era tan formal y poco revelador como sus ropas.

—Malachite tiene toda una reputación por aquí.

—Sí, ya lo sé. Se dice que tiene a muchos clientes suplicando que sea él el que se ocupe de sus asuntos.

—Estaba hablando de su reputación con las mujeres.

—¡Oh!

—Me temo que no es muy buena.

Serena no fue capaz de evitar una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Eso he oído.

Semejante respuesta hizo que él frunciera el ceño.

—Entonces, probablemente sabrá que no le interesan las relaciones duraderas ni románticas. Para decirlo claramente: es un maestro en aventuras de una sola noche. Una vez que ha conseguido lo que quiere, se marcha. Le encanta la emoción de la caza y considera campo libre a cada mujer que acepta salir con él.

—Realmente...

Ella sabía que Darien tenía un sentido de la responsabilidad muy desarrollado hacia sus empleados, pero nunca hasta ese momento lo había considerado pomposo. No sólo la había insultado ignorando por completo su brillante y nueva imagen sino que, como Neflyte Metalia, pare cía pensar que sus cambios eran puramente cosméticos. Le estaba diciendo que ella seguramente no podría soportar las atenciones del sofisticado Malachite.

El ascensor se detuvo y ella miró molesta a Darien cuando apoyó la mano en el panel de control para retrasar la apertura de las puertas y así poder continuar con esa desagradable charla.

—Malachite no sólo es un donjuán, sino que no tiene ningún respeto por la intimidad de las mujeres con las que sale. Es un bocazas en lo que se refiere a sus conquistas. Incluso se sabe que ha hecho apuestas en ese sentido. Lo único que le interesa es pasárselo bien y espera que la chica con la que sale tenga su mismo punto de vista.

—¡Muy bien! —exclamó ella aprovechando el elemento sorpresa para agarrarlo por la muñeca y apartarle la mano del panel para que se abrieran las puertas.

—¿Bien? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? —le preguntó Darien sin moverse de donde estaba.

Serena se volvió y lo miró.

—Quiero decir que bien, parece una verdadera cita caliente.

—¿Una cita caliente? —repitió él lentamente, como si fueran unas palabras extranjeras.

—Sí, ya sabe... una con mucha acción.

—¿Acción?

Las puertas empezaron a cerrarse, pero él las evitó con una agilidad sorprendente para un hom bre tan grande.

—Diversión. ¿Va a salir con Malachite por diversión?

—Bueno, ciertamente no voy a salir con él para pasármelo horriblemente.

—Señorita Tsukino, me pregunto si se ha dado cuenta de la importancia de lo que le he dicho.

—Claro que sí —dijo ella, exasperada—. Me está advirtiendo de que mañana no seré nada más que otra marca en la cama de Malachite.

—¡Señorita Tsukino!

—¡Señor Chiba!

Darien murmuró algo. Olvidó su comporta miento de caballero y entró él primero en su des pacho. Se detuvo un momento delante de su secretaria, que estaba escribiendo algo en el ordenador.

—Señorita Meio, no quiero interrupciones. La señorita Tsukino y yo tenemos cosas que tratar.

—Sí, señor Chiba.

Serena sonrió a la secretaria cuando ésta, como todos esa mañana, la miró boquiabierta, y luego entró en la oficina de Darien Chiba. Pero cuando lo hizo le pareció ver un destello de diversión en la mirada de la mujer.

Lo único de raro que tenía ese despacho con respecto a los demás de los ejecutivos era el pode roso telescopio que había junto al ventanal. Lo recordaba vagamente de la última vez que había estado allí, hacía un par de meses. Pero entonces había estado más preocupada por lo que había sucedido en la tradicional fiesta de Fin de Año de la empresa. Seguramente él había hablado en privado con cada uno de los empleados que había asistido.

El ponche de frutas junto con el vino y la cerveza que se había ofrecido durante la fiesta habían sido servidos con derroche por un empleado que ya había llegado borracho a la fiesta. Como resultado, se habían producido algunos altercados menores y sorprendentes comportamientos ofensivos. Así que Serena agradeció que su poco acostumbrada ingestión de alcohol sólo hubiera tenido el resultado de haberse puesto muy mal.

Darien había despedido al hombre que había hecho el ponche, pero Serena consideró típico de su código de conducta haber aceptado toda la responsabilidad del asunto.

En su momento, Serena le había asegurado que estaba suficientemente alterada como para haber se dado cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, y que no se había sentido ofendida por lo que había sucedido. A Darien le había molestado tanto su reacción calmada ante lo que para él era una ofensa, que ella agradeció poder escaparse al despacho de Neflyte, que se lo había tomado todo a broma.

Para romper el silencio que se había producido entre ellos en esos momentos, Serena le preguntó:

—¿Es la astronomía una de sus aficiones?

—No.

—Para qué es entonces el telescopio? ¿O es que lo usa para mirar a las chicas?

Nada más decir eso, no se pudo creer que, real mente, esas palabras le hubieran salido de la boca y él pareció igualmente sorprendido. La miró fijamente y con los párpados entornados. Esta vez la inspección que le dedicó fue lenta y la puso de lo más nerviosa.

—Siéntese, señorita Tsukino.

Era una orden, no una invitación, así que Serena se acercó al sillón que había delante de su mesa, muy consciente de que el temblor de sus rodillas la hacía mover las caderas más que nunca.

Se sentó, aliviada, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que la corta y estrecha falda se le subía alarmantemente por los muslos. Puso las manos en el regazo y trató de recordar todo lo que había leído sobre la forma de comportarse cuando se lleva minifalda. ¿Tenía que cruzar las piernas o debía limitarse a echarlas a un lado?. Decidió cruzar las piernas, pero entonces la falda reveló más centímetros de pierna.

—Señorita Tsukino, estoy a punto de romper una de mis reglas principales sobre permitir que mis problemas personales interfieran en mis negocios.

Serena apretó las mandíbulas. Si ahora él le hacía el menor comentario acerca de su apariencia, se lo arrojaría a la cara.

—Señorita Tsukino, yo tengo una hija...

Serena ¡o miró completamente sorprendida.

—¿Una hija?

—Sí. Se llama Hotaru. Acaba de cumplir quince años. Quince años muy maduros, tengo que decir.

¿Qué tenía que ver su hija con ella?

—No sabía que tuviera hijos.

Darien era conocido por defender su intimidad a ultranza. A pesar de su posición social y su dinero, vivía muy discretamente. Serena sólo conocía los grandes rasgos de su vida, como todos los demás, que tenía una casa en el campo, un apartamento en algún lugar de la ciudad, que se había casado con Mina Moon cuando ambos eran muy jóvenes y que su esposa había muerto en un accidente de carretera en que también había muer to su suegro. Él todavía llevaba la alianza en su mano izquierda, lo que sugería que estaba perfectamente a gusto con su posición de viudo.

—Y ya no los tengo —dijo él con un brillo de diversión en los ojos—. Hotaru me ha dicho que ya no es una niña dependiente de mí, sino una adulta joven e independiente.

Serena permaneció en silencio cuando él hizo una pausa. ¿Qué quería él que dijera? ¿Por qué no empezaba con lo que fueran a hacer? Se moría de ganas por saber cuál era ese proyecto tan urgen te del que le había hablado.

—Hotaru está en casa de vacaciones en estos momentos y, al parecer, como nueva adulta, ha decidido comprobar los límites de su libertad.

—Bien por ella.

Darien frunció el ceño.

—Como le he dicho, sólo tiene quince años. Muy joven para hacer las cosas que dice que quiere hacer.

—¿Qué clase de cosas? —le preguntó Serena interesándose a su pesar.

En esos días, le interesaba cualquier cosa que oliera levemente a rebelión.

—Dejar el colegio. Buscarse un trabajo. Salir con chicos...

Serena parpadeó. Con quince años, esa chica no tendría todavía ni los estudios mínimos exigibles, ni podía dejar el colegio legalmente. Darien Chiba, pilar de rectitud, ¿padre de una adolescente que abandona los estudios? No. ¡Impensable! Sin duda, él tenía ideas muy claras de lo que quería que fuera su hija y ella estaba tratando de luchar contra él. «Adelante, Hotaru», pensó en silencio y sonriendo.

Él se apoyó entonces en la mesa y la miró fijamente.

—¿Encuentra divertido algo de esto?

—No, señor —respondió ella, dejando de sonreír inmediatamente.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estaba sonriendo?

—No estaba sonriendo, señor.

—¿No? Entonces, ¿qué estaba haciendo?

—Estaba pensando, señor.

— ¿En qué? ¡Y deje de llamarme de esa manera!

—¿Cómo, «señor»?

—¡Así!

—Pero yo siempre lo he llamado «señor».

—También fue siempre castaña antes, ¡pero evidentemente, no ha tenido ningún problema en cambiar eso!

Entonces, Serena se dio cuenta de que, inmediatamente, él se había arrepentido de esa referencia a su cambio de aspecto.

—Realmente, me costó mucho trabajo. ¿No le gusta mi nuevo aspecto?

—No lo he pensado.

—Entonces, mi información no es real.

—¿Qué información?

Ahora no podía retroceder, así que se llevó la mano al pelo con un gesto claramente femenino que ella siempre había despreciado anteriormente.

—Que es alérgico a las rubias.

Lo que le dijo él a continuación sí que fue completamente sorprendente.

—Sólo en la cama.

A serena se le cayó la mano en el regazo y se puso completamente colorada.

De repente, la tensión se evaporó del cuerpo de Darien, se acomodó bien en su sillón y se rió. Serena se quedó desconcertada.

—¿Qué le parece tan divertido?

Darien dejó de reírse.

—Nada, señorita Tsukino. Sólo estaba pensando, señorita Tsukino...

Su parodia del comportamiento anterior de ella era perfecta. ¡Se estaba riendo de ella! Entonces Serena lo vio todo rojo. ¡Qué fácilmente Darien había derrotado su pretensión de sofisticación!

—Sin duda, acerca de su hija errante.

—No errante. Nada más lejos de eso. Hotaru siempre ha querido ser guiada por mí y no creo que esta ocasión vaya a ser diferente... si se lleva correctamente.

—Lo que, por supuesto, se hará.

Obviamente, el sarcasmo fue demasiado sutil, ya que él no se dio por aludido.

—Eso es cosa de usted.

—¿Mía? —preguntó Serena poniéndose tensa de repente—. ¿Qué quiere decir con que es cosa mía?

—Hotaru va a un colegio en las afueras de Auckland y, normalmente, durante sus vacaciones se va con mi suegra, Luna, pero Luna no ha estado muy bien últimamente. Fue a ver al médico el viernes y él le dijo que necesitaba una cura de reposo con urgencia. Estará ausente durante la mayor par te de las vacaciones, pero no le gusta la idea de dejar a Hotaru completamente a sus anchas, a mí tampoco. Desgraciadamente, sus tres amigas más íntimas están de vacaciones en ultramar y yo no tengo otros parientes a los que recurrir. Al mismo tiempo, Hotaru se rebelaría si la dejo con una niñera o una profesora para que la cuide. Pero tengo que hacer algo para que Luna deje de preocuparse. Ella ha sido una abuela ejemplar, ha cuidado de Hotaru desde que tenía cinco años, así que no quiero que sufra el estrés añadido de tener sentimientos de culpa por anteponer su salud por primera vez en su vida.

—Sigo sin ver qué tiene que ver esto conmigo.

—Lo verá. Hotaru siempre ha sido una buena estudiante, pero cuando llegó a casa este fin de semana empezó a protestar. Dice que ya está aburrida de estudiar y que quiere dejar el colegio tan pronto como pueda legalmente. Por otra parte, admite libremente que no tiene ni idea de lo que quiere hacer con su vida. Espero que sólo sea una fase que esté pasando, un resentimiento hacia la autoridad en general, pero por si acaso no es así, esto me permite matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Man tener a Hotaru ocupada durante las vacaciones y darle alguna experiencia de lo que es trabajar para vivir. Me gustaría que descubriera por sí misma que, sin unos conocimientos especializados o ambiciones, un trabajo puede ser tan aburrido y restrictivo como el colegio. Quiero estar seguro de que cualquier decisión permanente que tome con respecto a su futuro esté basada en la realidad, no en una visión color de rosa de la madurez como toda libertad y nada de responsabilidades.

—Entonces, ¿le va a dejar buscarse un trabajo de vacaciones? —le preguntó Serena.

—Le voy a proporcionar uno. En esta empresa. Y ahí es donde entra usted.

—¿Quiere que yo le encuentre algo?

—Yo ya me he ocupado de eso. Archivos. Ella se va a dedicar a pasar los viejos papeles de seguros al nuevo sistema de archivo.

—¿Archivos? ¿Quiere decir que eso es lo único que va a hacer? ¿Llevar papeles de un lado para otro?

—Es un trabajo que tiene que ser hecho por alguien y, hay bastante como para mantenerla ocupada durante un par de semanas.

—Sí, pero, ¿no sería más educacional darle algo en la oficina general para que vea los conocimientos que ha de adquirir?

—Como ella misma ha dicho, ya está más que harta de conocimientos —dijo él secamente—. Le voy a dar lo que dice que quiere, un trabajo a medida de sus posibilidades.

—Pero hacer eso día a día durante dos semanas enteras... —dijo Serena estremeciéndose al pensarlo—. Incluso nuestros trabajadores más nuevos se turnan para hacer ese trabajo tan mortalmente aburrido.

—Nuestros trabajadores más nuevos están más cualificados que mi hija.

—¿No sabe escribir a máquina?

—Sí, pero dice que es aburrido.

—Espere a que descubra las alegrías de trabajar con los archivos. Le suplicará que le deje disfrutar de la excitación de escribir a máquina.

—Eso es. Salvo que va a tener que seguir el protocolo de la oficina, como todo el mundo; y tendrá que seguir los canales adecuados, así que será a la señorita Tsukino a la que tendrá que suplicarle, no a papá. Usted será su supervisora mientras esté aquí. De hecho, quiero que la tome bajo sus alas, que la trate como si fuera una de sus protegidas. No le acepte tonterías, asegúrese de que entiende que espera de ella que mantenga unos ciertos están dares de trabajo y comportamiento y no permita que se aproveche de que es la hija del jefe. Por lo menos, no durante las horas de trabajo...

Serena oyó aquello con una indignación cre ciente mientras él seguía organizándole la vida.

—Hotaru no ha pasado mucho tiempo en Auckland recientemente y no va a conocer a nadie más en el trabajo, así que quiero que se haga amiga de ella, que la mantenga distraída durante las horas del almuerzo, que la lleve a pasear por la ciudad. A cafeterías, a alguna exposición de arte, a ver la bahía, llévesela de compras... cosas como ésas. Yo le proporcionaré una tarjeta de crédito de la compañía y, naturalmente, le compensaré por su tiempo.

Serena estaba rígida en su sillón, anonadada por lo que eso le podía hacer a su recién encontrada libertad personal.

—Ella es su hija; ¿por qué no hace eso usted mismo?

—Porque, al contrario que mis afortunados empleados, yo no tengo unas horas de almorzar regulares. Durante las próximas semanas voy a tener una agenda de lo más apretada. Y si me llevo a Hotaru a alguna comida de negocios, eso sí que la va a aburrir de verdad.

—Yo creía que ésa era la idea.

—No sea impertinente, señorita Tsukino.

¡Impertinente! ¡Él la había llamado impertinente! serena entornó los párpados.

—Vamos a aclararlo. ¿Me ha traído aquí para esto? ¿Es este el proyecto especial para el que necesitaba mi ayuda urgente? ¿Quiere que haga de niñera?

—Yo no lo llamaría hacer de niñera.

—No me importa cómo lo llame, ¡es lo mismo! Me está pidiendo que sea la acompañante de su hija de nueve a cinco todos los días, que sea la responsable de su bienestar personal. ¡No puede hablar en serio!

Él apoyó las manos en la mesa, imperturbable ante su rebelión.

—_No _se lo estoy pidiendo... Y le aseguro, señorita Tsukino, que hablo completamente en serio.

A ella le horrorizó ver que hablaba en serio de verdad. El humor había desaparecido de sus ojos azules, siendo reemplazado por una fría decisión.

—¡Pero yo no quiero hacerlo!

—Eso es irrelevante.

Serena se dio cuenta de que él tenía razón. Nunca antes le habían preguntado si quería hacer algo o no. ¿Por qué eso iba a ser distinto?

—Seguramente tiene que haber alguien más adecuado, alguien más próximo a su edad...

—Quiero a alguien maduro, alguien a quien yo conozca personalmente y en quien pueda confiar. Vamos, señorita Tsukino, evidentemente, no hay nadie más adecuado que usted. Además de que es de lo más competente, se lleva perfectamente con el personal más joven. Les cae bien y la res petan. Lo mismo que hará Hotaru.

El corazón le dio un vuelco a Serena. Cierta mente, él había hecho sus averiguaciones. Pero decidió mantenerse firme.

—¿Por qué no lo puede hacer la señorita Meio? ¿O su secretaria privada? —dijo desesperadamente—. A menudo trabaja para usted en su casa, así que Hotaru debe de estar acostumbrada a ella.

—La señorita Meio es demasiado mayor y la señorita Mizuno está en Italia en su luna de miel. No, señorita Tsukino, ya me he decidido.

—¿Y qué trabajo se supone que voy a hacer yo mientras su hija se dedica a pelearse con los archivos?

Lo que más le preocupaba a Serena era que así no iba a lucir nada su nuevo y brillante aspecto.

—No se preocupe, no espero que la acompañe en eso. Eso sería un desperdicio. Haré que le instalen una terminal de ordenador en la sala de archivos. La señorita Meio tiene un par de proyectos de investigación que a usted le pueden parecer interesantes.

—¿No es eso peligroso? ¿Y si Hotaru se dedica a mirar lo que yo hago y deja de bostezar?

—Entonces le puede hablar de los estudios de secretariado que siguió usted y en los que sacó las mejores calificaciones de su clase. Si Hotaru decide que el trabajo de oficina es lo que quiere después de todo, no encontrará mejor modelo que usted.

—¡Mejor modelo! ¿Está loco? —explotó Serena poniéndose en pie y abriéndose de brazos—. ¡Mí reme, por Dios! ¿Le parezco un modelo válido para una influenciable adolescente? Soy la última persona a la que debería pedírselo.

—Cálmese, señorita Tsukino...

—No, no me voy a calmar. ¡No quiero calmar me! —dijo ella elevando la voz mientras ponía los brazos en jarras.

—Piense lo que piense de mí, se equivoca. Puede que sea competente en el trabajo, pero en mi vida privada soy de lo más irresponsable. No sería una buena influencia para su hija en absoluto. No se me dan bien los niños y, ciertamente, no es mi idea de diversión pasarme mi tiempo libre llevando de la mano a una niña malcriada y aburrida, haciendo como si me importara lo que hace. Probablemente la perdería. Además, ya sabe que yo también estoy ocupada en mis horas de almuerzo. Tengo sitios a los que ir, cosas que hacer, gente que ver...

Darien, en vez de parecer desencantado con toda aquella muestra de debilidad moral, la estaba mirando como si estuviera muy intrigado.

—¿Sitios a donde ir?

Ella frunció el ceño y trató de pensar en algún sitio suficientemente depravado.

—Sí... a los pubs.

Eso era lo primero en su lista de cosas que tenía que hacer. Nunca había estado en los bares de los hoteles, ya que siempre había pensado que eran antros de perversión llenos de humo.

—Seguramente no querrá que su hija, menor de edad, ande por ahí conmigo, ¿verdad? Pudiera ser que la detuvieran.

De nuevo falló miserablemente al tratar de impresionarlo.

—Si no se puede pasar sin su copa diaria, no me importa, siempre que no lo haga en exceso. Tómesela en el restaurante mientras come. Con respecto a Hotaru, que tome cosas sin alcohol. Como ya le he dicho antes, yo me haré cargo de todos los gastos...

—¿Y si pido champán en cada comida?

—Más de una botella a la vez podría ser considerado excesivo.

¿Estaba bromeando? Serena lo miró a la cara. Él le devolvió la mirada inexpresivamente. Pero a la vez había algo de implacable en esas facciones que le hicieron ver que no iba a ceder.

—¿Y si me limito a negarme?

—Entonces le sugeriría que se leyera la letra pequeña de su contrato de trabajo antes de tomar una decisión final.

A la vista de aquello, Serena se sintió tentada de hacerlo. Después de todo, su situación económica era ahora lo suficientemente buena como para arrojarle a la cara su dimisión por cuestión de principios.

Pero algo la contuvo. Tal vez fuera la tranquilizadora influencia de su fría mirada, tal vez la forma en que la voz de él se había suavizado cuando hablaba de su rebelde hija. O tal vez fuera sólo que tenía miedo de lo que le podría pasar a su vida si no tuviera un trabajo al que ir todas las mañanas. Una vida de frivolidad continua podría ser una trampa tan grande como una completa mente rutinaria, sobre todo para alguien sin experiencia, como ella.

No era cuestión de cobardía, se dijo a sí misma; era cuestión de tomar el control. Dejaría el trabajo cuando estuviera preparada para hacerlo, no antes.

—Sigo diciendo que comete un error —dijo tratando de protegerse—. Recuerde que, si algo sale mal, yo he tratado de convencerlo de que no lo hiciera.

—Yo nunca eludo mis responsabilidades —respondió él con una tranquilidad que la hizo sentirse incómoda.

Era como si estuviera haciendo un juramento.

—Estoy segura de eso —dijo ella suspirando.

Se preguntó si la hija sería tan seria en esas cosas como el padre. Tal vez fuera una niña mima da que se creía que tenía a su padre comiéndole en la mano.

Un destello de algo que ella no pudo identificar se asomó a los azules ojos de Darien.

—Muy bien, ahora...

Se levantó de repente de su sillón y quedó a contraluz de la ventana. A Serena le dio un vuelco el corazón. Se puso en pie también, pero lo hizo tan apresuradamente que uno de los tacones le falló y casi cayó al suelo mientras se le escapaba un grito de dolor.

Darien la levantó inmediatamente.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Lo siento —respondió ella a la pata coja, tratando de ponerse el zapato, que se le había salido del pie.

Darien la soltó y dejó que se apoyara en la mesa para terminar de ponérselo.

—Pequeña tonta. ¿Por qué lleva esos tacones en la oficina? Está pidiendo a gritos tener un accidente.

—Para que la gente deje de llamarme pequeña. Y... los tacones altos hacen que mis piernas parezcan más largas.

—Ya tiene las piernas suficientemente largas... Sobre todo con esa falda. Por cierto, me temo que se ha roto los panties. Espero que tenga un par de repuesto. No puede pasarse todo el día así.

Serena levantó automáticamente la pierna para inspeccionar el daño y, cuando flexionó la rodilla, la carrera se hizo más ancha y larga, sonando claramente cuando corrió por debajo de la falda.

—No es un panty —dijo ella ausentemente, pensando que no era necesario mucho para hacer que algo elegante y caro pareciera de lo más barato.

—¿Perdón?

Él no se había movido y Serena se dio cuenta entonces de que estaba entre sus piernas. La tela de sus pantalones le rozaba la sensible piel del interior de sus muslos. Estaba tremendamente cerca y su calor le llegaba como un contacto invisible, mientras que su aroma masculino estaba creando un curioso desorden en sus sentidos. La hacía sentirse a la vez frágil y vulnerable; entonces sintió pánico.

—He dicho que no llevo panties. Son medias, ¿ve?

Entonces levantó provocativamente una pierna para mostrarle el liguero. Al mismo tiempo mostró también un poco de piel desnuda. Un contraste de lo más erótico contra la lencería negra.

Los dos se quedaron helados por esa audacia impensada. Entonces la puerta del despacho se abrió de repente y entraron tres mujeres de lo más dispar. La que parecía llevar la voz cantante estaba diciendo:

—Sí, ya sé que no querías que te interrumpieran, pero le dije a la señorita Meio que harías una excepción con tu suegra, sobre todo cuando te traigo a tu hija y a tu querida Beryl.

Todas se quedaron pasmadas y la dulce voz de antes se transformó en un rugido.

—¡Darien! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Apártate inmediatamente de esa perdida!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4**

Serena estaba empezando a pensar que había sido una tontería llevar un vestido con un gran escote en la espalda en una cita con semejante devorador de mujeres.

Le quitó la mano de la parte baja de la espalda a Malachite por enésima vez desde que salieron a la pista de baile y se la puso en la relativa seguridad de la cadera.

—Malachite, ¿tienes que bailar tan apretado? ¡No puedo ni respirar!

Apretada contra su pecho, recibía una vaharada de vapores de alcohol cada vez que él la miraba.

—No pasa nada, querida, si te desmayas, te haré el boca a boca.

Luego él la apretó más fuertemente todavía y le rozó el cuello con la boca.

Serena suspiró. La velada que había empezado de lo más prometedora, había degenerado hasta un punto en el que estaba pensando seriamente dejar plantado a su compañero.

Hacía años que no iba a ver una obra de teatro y la comedia a la que había ido con Malachite encajaba perfectamente con su humor frívolo. También había disfrutado yendo a cenar a un sitio elegante.

Sólo cuando fueron a bailar a un club, su ánimo decayó. Se había esperado algo de rock y baile frenético, pero el club era muy fino y sofisticado y la banda sólo tocaba cosas lentas para que la gente se abrazara en la pista.

El problema estaba en que ella no quería abra zar a nadie; al menos, no a Malachite. Había sido un acompañante tan divertido que Serena había dado por hecho que debía haber una atracción física entre ellos, pero cuando la había tomado en sus brazos, le había sorprendido no sentir la menor excitación. En vez de eso, la cosa era que cada vez le repelía más su contacto.

Al principio él se había tomado a bien su falta de respuesta, pero según avanzaba la velada y se daba cuenta de que ella no iba a ceder sólo para satisfacer su ego había empezado a dejar de ser agradable y a beber más. Miraba agresivamente a otros hombres que se acercaban a pedirle que bailara con ellos y refunfuñaba si aceptaba. Había llegado a un estado en que ella se sentía hasta amenazada. Pero por lo menos cuando estaban en la pista, no bebía. Tal vez si lo mantenía bailando el tiempo suficiente se le pasará la borrachera y aceptara su rechazo de buena gana.

Él volvió a bajar la mano y Serena se dio cuenta de que no le permitiría quitársela. Así estaban cuando alguien le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro a Malachite.

—¿Les importa?

—Sí, me importa. Largo y búscate a tu propia mujer —gruñó Malachite sin mirar.

—¿Por qué no le pregunta sus preferencias a la dama?

—Mira...

Malachite hizo que Serena se diera la vuelta para poder insultar a gusto al intruso. Pero el resto de la frase murió en su garganta.

—¿Uh? Oh...

—No le importa, ¿verdad, Malachite?

—Uh, claro que no. Quiero decir, no, no. Adelante.

Malachite se dio contra otra pareja de bailarines cuando se apartó de Serena a toda prisa.

Serena estaba como petrificada. Sentía una mezcla entre alivio y horror. Darien Chiba la miró y sonrió.

—Señor... señor Chiba, vaya casualidad verlo por aquí.

—Una casualidad. ¿Bailamos, señorita Tsukino?

Desafortunadamente, Serena estaba demasiado anonadada como para pensar siquiera en negar se.

Darien era la última persona que había esperado encontrar allí. También era la última que habría querido ver. La escena de ese mismo día estaba demasiado viva en su recuerdo.

El que su suegra la hubiera insultado ya había sido suficientemente vergonzoso, pero había sido la elegante Beryl Foster la que la había afectado más. Su _querida Beryl, _la que ni se había inmutado cuando lo había sorprendido en plena labor de inspeccionar la ropa interior de una rubia.

—Soy abogada criminalista —le había dicho a Serena con un tono de voz que revelaba que se estaba divirtiendo y mientras ella trataba frenéticamente de bajarse la falda—. Nunca se me ocurriría usar pruebas circunstanciales para condenar a un cliente, o a un amigo.

Por la calidez con la que había mirado a Darien, era evidente que a él lo incluía en la última categoría.

—Puedes hacerme una confesión completa durante la cena de esta noche, Darien —había dicho Beryl bromeando.

Al parecer, estaba convencida de que él nunca haría una cosa como lo que parecía que estaba haciendo, mientras al mismo tiempo, establecía sus derechos territoriales. Para Serena, aquello había sido más humillante que las palabras de Luna.

Darien, ignorando también a su suegra, la había presentado a todas con la mayor tranquilidad para luego sugerirle que se fuera a arreglar.

Cuando ella pasó por su lado, murmuró para que solo lo captaran sus oídos:

—Pillada en situación comprometida en menos de una hora y con dos hombres distintos, ¿eh? Eso debe de ser todo un récord en esta oficina, ¿no señorita Tsukino?

Dado que era imposible para ella ruborizarse más todavía, Serena se vengó deteniéndose para preguntarle en voz alta:

—¿Quiere que vuelva para terminar nuestra... discusión cuando sus visitas se hayan marchado, señor Chiba?

Él la castigó entonces respondiéndole con toda tranquilidad:

—Bueno, no, creo que ya me ha satisfecho suficientemente por hoy, señorita Tsukino. Si quiero ver la de nuevo, la señorita Meio se lo hará saber.

—¿Señorita Tsukino? —le preguntó su suegra extrañada—. ¿Dijiste que era una de tus secretarias más experimentadas, Darien? ¿Experimentada en qué?

Serena también se lo estaba preguntando. Por lo que él le había explicado, se había imaginado a la suegra de Darien como una flor delicada y femenina, una mujer devotamente maternal y ama ble. Esa mujer, alta y fuerte, con sus agudos ojos grises y voz más aguda todavía había parecido tan fuera de lugar como la guardiana de una cárcel de mujeres. Su vestido era tan severo como un uniforme. Además, como estaba pálida por la enfermedad, eso se añadía a la impresión,

Beryl Foster era todo lo contrario, una pelirroja voluptuosa, de ojos oscuros que lograba ser femenina a pesar de su aire de mujer de negocios.

Cerca de ella estaba la supuesta protegida de Serena, completamente eclipsada; pero eso no parecía molestarle a Hotaru Chiba. Estaba quieta como un ratón, observando todo lo que estaba pasando con sus grandes y muy abiertos ojos violetas. Su largo cabello negro le llegaba a la espalda y usaba unas gafas redondas que enfatizaban la pequeñez de su pálido rostro. Llevaba un vestido de algodón y calcetines blancos. No sonrió cuando se la presentaron, pero por lo menos le dio la mano educadamente, que era más de lo que habían hecho las otras dos.

Cuando salió por la puerta, Serena oyó a Luna Moon decir despectivamente:

—Realmente, Darien, un hombre de tu posición tiene que andar con más cuidado con su reputación, ¡sobre todo con estas cosas! Pero escucha, la razón por la que hemos venido es para decirte que Beryl y yo hemos tenido una idea espléndida para las vacaciones de Hotaru.

Cuando Serena salió, la señorita Meio le pasó una hoja de instrucciones perfectamente detalladas.

Por suerte, siguiéndolas, no había tenido que volver en todo el día a la oficina del jefe. Se había pasado la mañana solucionando algunas cosas pendientes con Neflyte Metalia. Por la tarde, la señorita Meio le entregó un sobre.

A Serena le temblaron las manos mientras lo abría. Esperaba encontrar un educado mensaje diciéndole que ya no eran requeridos sus servicios. Pero la «espléndida idea» de la señora Moon parecía no haber sido tomada en cuenta. Darien seguía con su idea original con respecto a las vacaciones de su hija . Quería que empezara a trabajar al día siguiente. Ella tendría que recogerla en el vestíbulo a las ocho en punto.

—¿Se divierte? —le preguntó entonces Darien sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—Sí —respondió ella y se estremeció cuando él le puso las manos en la espalda para empezar a bailar.

—Me alegro. ¿Tiene frío?

—No. Tengo bastante calor.

Demasiado incluso, pensó ella.

—Me sorprende... teniendo en cuenta lo pequeño que es su vestido. Y que parece metálico.

Ella se miró y pensó que era cierto. Aquello parecía estar hecho de una especie de metal líquido que se pegaba a sus curvas y revelaba la mayor parte de sus piernas.

De acuerdo, tal vez ese vestido fuera un poco demasiado exótico para una mujer que todavía no tenía muy claro a qué nivel de sofisticación quería llegar en su nueva vida. Tal vez Malachite no fuera enteramente culpable por haber llegado a la conclusión de que la mujer que era capaz de ponerse aquello era capaz también de muchas más cosas.

—Pero es un metal precioso —dijo ella—. Creo que vale su precio en oro. ¿Cree que se merece lo que he pagado por él?

—Indudablemente, parece una inversión muy inteligente si lo que pretende es seguir teniendo compañías como Malachite. También puede que necesite la protección de una buena cota de malla, aun que eso sí, de última moda. Los hombres que no aceptan un no por respuesta pueden ser difíciles de disuadir, incluso para la coqueta más experimentada.

¡Ya la estaba sermoneando de nuevo!

—Coqueta. Vaya una palabra más anticuada.

—Yo soy un hombre anticuado. Sucede que creo que los hombres han de respetar a las mujeres.

—¿Incluso a las rubias descerebradas?

Darien esperó un momento antes de responder.

—Parece que tiene una fijación con mi actitud hacia las rubias.

—Sólo porque supongo que en las últimas doce horas he confirmado todos sus ridículos prejuicios.

—En realidad, usted ha echado por tierra algunos de ellos —dijo él, sonriendo—. ¿Le gustaría saber cuáles?

—No.

—¿Tiene miedo?

Ella se encogió de hombros y logró poner una cara de infinito aburrimiento.

—No, simplemente no me interesa.

Darien se rió.

—Oh, eso lo hace muy bien.

—¿Qué?

—Ese aspecto de desdén prepotente. Como si yo acabara de salir reptando de debajo de una piedra en el lodo. ¿Por qué no ha mirado así a Malachite, en vez de permitir que él la manoseara por toda la pista?

—Tal vez porque me gustaba lo que estaba haciendo.

—Pues no lo parecía. Él no hubiera utilizado semejantes tácticas si supiera que usted deseaba su compañía. Estaba usted tan ocupada por quitarle las manos de encima que no pareció darse cuenta de que la estaba llevando a un rincón oscuro.

Estaba claro que debía de haber estado observándolos desde hacía un buen rato sin que se hubiera dado cuenta. Aunque estuvieran en público, aquello le pareció a Serena una desagradable violación de su intimidad.

—Lo estaba controlando...

—Lo estaba soportando, que es muy distinto. Estaba siendo demasiado educada, Serena. Debe ría haber gritado, o haberlo abofeteado.

La forma en que él pronunció su nombre la llenó de sorpresa. Lo dijo en un suave susurro, con reverencia.

—Gracias, pero no necesito sus consejos...

—Los necesita, lo que pasa es que no los quiere.

—¡No me diga lo que quiero! No sabe nada al respecto. Aquí no estoy bajo su jurisdicción. Fuera del horario laboral, señor Chiba, soy una ciudadana tan libre como usted.

—Creo que será mejor que me llames Darien, ¿no te parece? Durante las próximas dos semanas vas a ser casi de la familia y referirte a mí como el señor Chiba delante de mi hija puede ser molesto para las dos. Y Hotaru lo puede ver como una indicación de tu falta de autoridad. Será mejor que te aproveches de la sutil ventaja de que nos tuteemos.

La respuesta de ella fue automática.

—¿Casi de la familia? Oh, no puedo...

—¿Por qué no?

—Bueno, eso no sería...

—¿Propio? —dijo él mientras rodeaban a una pareja que se estaba besando en medio de la pista de baile—. Por supuesto. Lo comprendo. Es muy sensato por tu parte evitar cualquier cosa que te parezca impropia. Tú tienes que mantener tus estándares personales, que son muy válidos. No te culpo por lo que la gente puede pensar que relajes tus reglas no escritas. Una dama debe proteger su reputación, después de todo...

—No si se está forjando una nueva personalidad... Darien—respondió ella, molesta por la comprensión que hacía gala él de su aburrida personalidad anterior—. Lo que piense la gente es problema suyo.

—Ese es mi punto de vista... Serena.

Nada más decir eso, ella lo miró y se dio cuenta de que había sido habilidosamente manipulada. Luego, Darien añadió:

—Ahora que nos hemos librado de las formalidades, tal vez podamos ser capaces de conocer nos un poco mejor.

Ese inocente comentario hizo que ella se pusiera a sudar inexplicablemente. Unas imágenes breves e informes le pasaron por la mente y las apartó inmediatamente.

Miró para otro lado, incapaz de sostener la mirada de él y se rió nerviosamente.

—Tal vez, pero lo dudo. Nos movemos en círculos diferentes. El tuyo es mucho más formal.

—Sólo a veces. Hoy voy vestido así sólo porque acabamos de llegar de un concierto en el Centro Aotea.

—¿Hemos?

Serena se puso tensa. Evidentemente, Darien no había ido allí solo.

—He cenado e ido al concierto con varios amigos. Tenemos una mesa allí —dijo él, señalándole la zona de mesas.

Serena miró y vio un rostro femenino que le resultaba conocido. La mujer los estaba mirando con el ceño fruncido.

—Estás con la señorita Beryl —dijo.

—No sólo con ella. Como ya te he dicho, un grupo de amigos hemos ido a una cena de caridad y luego al concierto. Beryl es una de esos amigos.

—De eso estoy segura —afirmó ella al ver la forma en que la mujer los estaba mirando.

Entonces decidió ser un poco rebelde y fastidiarla un poco más, así que la saludó con la mano alegremente.

—Eso no ha venido a cuento.

—Sólo la estaba saludando.

—La estabas molestando.

—Nos estaba mirando. Hubiera sido de mala educación ignorarla. Sólo la he saludado con la mano.

—Ha sido la forma en que lo has hecho.

—Oh, ¿y cómo lo he hecho?

—Provocativamente.

Serena se rió de buena gana.

—Pero es que resulta que yo soy una mujer provocativa. Me gusta. Soy irresponsable. Ya te lo he dicho esta mañana. Tal vez ahora me creas.

Mientras decía eso, lo miró y agitó las pestañas postizas y se dio cuenta de que él parecía tenso.

—Creo que has bebido un poco más de a lo que estás acostumbrada. Seguramente Malachite te rellena ba la copa cuando no mirabas.

—¡Claro que sí! No soy tonta, ¿sabes? ¡Pero tampoco estoy borracha!

—No he dicho que lo estuvieras. Sólo que con esta actitud puedes ser más vulnerable de lo que puedas pensar.

Se suponía que su nueva imagen la tenía que hacer invulnerable. Los hedonistas nunca resultaban heridos. El mismo Malachite podía estar enfa dado con ella, pero no dolido por su rechazo.

—Si te refieres a que puedo sucumbir a la tentación, eso espero. Me gusta estar abierta a nuevas experiencias. Es demasiado aburrido limitarte a hacer las mismas cosas una y otra vez, ¿no crees?

—Eso depende de las cosas. Después de tu experiencia en Año Nuevo, creía que te habrías dado cuenta de los efectos dañinos del alcohol.

Serena debía haber sabido que aquello saldría a relucir. Él parecía como obsesionado con ello.

—Sólo son dañinos si no sabes qué está sucediendo. Deberías de dejar de preocuparte por lo que pasó entonces. Todo el mundo sabe que no fue culpa de la compañía. Y, realmente, nadie resultó herido, salvo en su dignidad, ¿no?

—El hecho de que necesites preguntarlo hace que eso sea cuestionable. Esa misma noche hubo una cierta cantidad de gente en tu mismo estado. Si ni siquiera puedes recordar lo que te pasó a ti, ¿cómo puedes juzgar la extensión de los daños?

—Me refiero a daños duraderos.

Algunos de sus compañeros de trabajo le habían contado algunas de las tonterías que había hecho en el estado en que se encontraba, pero no había sido para tanto. Gracias a Dios, no se había pasado del todo... por lo menos no en público.

Recordaba estar en una oficina vacía y oscura donde se había dormido. Le parecía como si un ángel y un diablo estuvieran peleando por la posesión de su cuerpo y su alma. Por suerte, el ángel debió ganar porque la oscuridad se transformó en un halo de gloria que había iluminado y calentado el resto de su sueño. En algún momento de la madrugada, debió haberse despertado y tomar un taxi hasta su casa. Dado que el primero de enero era fiesta, se había pasado todo el día en la cama, recuperándose.

—El daño no tiene que ser físico para ser duradero. ¿Quién sabe qué heridas pueden estar escondidas en el interior de la mente?

Serena se encogió de hombros. La discusión estaba empezando a ser incómoda. ¿Por qué seguía él insistiendo en hablar de aquello?

—Mientras sigan escondidas, ¿a quién le importa? Lo que la gente no sabe no le puede hacer daño.

—Esa clase de filosofía suele volverse contra uno mismo.

—Oh, bueno, si quieres hablar de cosas profundas como la filosofía, entonces sí que he bebido demasiado. ¿Por qué no le pides a tu _querida Beryl _que baile contigo? Tiene toda la pinta de querer hablar de cosas profundas y, evidentemente, está de lo más sobria.

—Porque estoy bailando contigo.

—¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Si quieres saber qué clase de relación tenemos Beryl y yo, ¿por qué no lo preguntas?

—¿Y que me vuelvas a llamar impertinente?

—Esta mañana me dio la impresión de que ser impertinente es una de tus nuevas metas en la vida. De todas formas, si eres demasiado tímida como para preguntarlo, te lo contaré. Es una relación muy útil. Beryl y yo llevamos saliendo juntos de vez en cuando desde hace unos meses. Solemos ir a fiestas cuando nos lo permiten nuestras respectivas agendas. Ninguno de los dos tiene ninguna exigencia sobre el otro.

—¿Por qué me iba a importar eso a mí? —le preguntó Serena cuando se dio cuenta de lo que él le quería decir.

—¿Tal vez por curiosidad?

—La curiosidad mató al gato —respondió ella secamente.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó él, extrañado por ese súbito cambio de actitud.

—Nada —respondió ella mirándolo fijamente—. ¡No me pasa nada, salvo que resulta que estoy bailando con un hombre cuya _amiga _me está mirando como si tuviera puñales en los ojos! Si quieres ponerla celosa, ¿por qué no lo haces con otra?

Él la hizo darse la vuelta para que no pudiera seguir mirando a Beryl.

—Me parece que más bien me está mirando a mí. La he preocupado al no comportarme tan agradablemente como suelo hacerlo, pero no pretendo dar esperanzas que no puedo satisfacer. Y me temo que cree que soy un cabezota poco cooperante por haber sido tan rudo con Luna esta mañana...

—¿Fuiste rudo con tu suegra? —le preguntó ella, extrañada.

—Ya sé que no es propio de un caballero —dijo él con un cierto humor—. Tal vez hasta me echen de mi club.

Serena casi sonrió y él continuó hablando.

—Me temo que Luna está demasiado acostumbrada a hacer las cosas a su manera en lo que a mí respecta. Es culpa mía. Encontraba la vida mucho más fácil si dejaba que ella me la organizara a su gusto. Esta mañana, por ejemplo, lo que que ría era que Hotaru trabajara para Beryl en su bufe te durante las vacaciones.

Serena contuvo la respiración.

—¿Pero no le habías dicho que ya habías arreglado que tuviera un empleo en la empresa?

Él enarcó las cejas.

—Cuando uno trata con Luna, normalmente se pasa la mayor parte del tiempo discutiendo, así que pensé presentárselo como un hecho consuma do para ahorrármelo. Tenía intención de contárselo esta noche, cuando lo tuviera todo confirma do, pero desafortunadamente ella se me adelantó.

—Pero, esa es una magnífica idea, ¿no? Así no me necesitarías para nada.

—Lo que significa es que te necesito mucho más. Me temo que el plan de Luna puede crear un problema mayor que el que resuelve —dijo él, destruyéndole la esperanza de poder librarse de aquello.

— ¿Qué problema? —le preguntó ella sin darse cuenta por segunda vez en la misma noche, que estaba siendo llevada a un rincón oscuro, aunque esta vez figurativamente.

—Es bastante embarazoso...

—¿Sí? ¿De qué manera?

—Luna y sus tretas de celestina. Piensa que ya es hora de que me vuelva a casar respetablemente y ha decidido que la mejor candidata es Beryl. Sospecho que se ha sacado de la manga esto del bufete como una forma de juntarnos y hacernos creer que somos una familia. Creo que trata de impresionarme con el apoyo de Beryl, al hacer un hueco en su trabajo por Hotaru y por mí. Luna, evidentemente, espera triunfar allá donde las inclinaciones naturales han fallado.

Entonces Darien entornó los párpados y miró por encima de los hombros de ella. Serena agradeció que esa mirada glacial no fuese dirigida a ella.

—Beryl es una mujer demasiado inteligente como para no haberse dado cuenta de lo que pretende Luna —añadió él—. Así que tengo que pensar que está buscando sus propios objetivos. Si yo no hubiera rechazado la idea inmediatamente, habría dado por hecho tácitamente un nivel de compromiso entre nosotros que no existe. Por suerte, dado que yo tenía una alternativa lógica y mucho más conveniente, el orgullo de todo el mundo ha permanecido más o menos intacto.

—¿Qué pasa con Hotaru? Ella es lo más importante de todo esto. ¿Qué tiene que decir ella? —le preguntó Serena sin querer pensar la razón por la que le había alegrado tanto el rechazo de él hacia Beryl.

También había algo deliciosamente divertido en la idea del poderoso Darien Chiba siendo dominado por una suegra alcahueta y tratando de evitar la persecución de una mujer. Lo hacía parecer menos... amenazante. Tal vez la situación fuera divertida, después de todo...

—Para sorpresa de Luna, no pasa nada. Hotaru no pareció tener una opinión en ningún sentido, así que ha aceptado lo que yo he organizado.

Serena no pensó que aquello pareciera muy rebelde.

—¿Y le has dicho a tu suegra que voy a ser yo la que me ocupe de Hotaru?

Darien la miró a los ojos.

—Le dije que me aseguraría que lo haría alguien en quien yo confíe. Se quedó muy contenta con eso.

—¿No se lo has dicho? —exclamó ella, dándose cuenta de repente de que podía leer esa cara de póquer que ponía Darien.

—Le dije que se podía ir tranquilamente, sabiendo que Hotaru iba a estar vigilada de cerca.

—Pero no se lo has dicho —insistió ella—. ¡Has tenido miedo!

—He obedecido las órdenes del médico y he tratado de no preocuparla.

—¡Cobarde! —dijo ella riéndose.

—Bueno, admito que he sido un poco gallina —respondió él mientras la banda dejaba de tocar.

—Y yo que creía que eras el auténtico gallo del gallinero —dijo ella y se ruborizó cuando él sonrió y se dio cuenta del posible doble sentido de sus palabras.

—Pomposo y engreído. ¿Es eso de verdad lo que piensas de mí, Serena?

—El que se pica, ajos come.

—Serena, ¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

—¿Qué?

¿De qué le estaba hablando él? Su casa era un sitio oscuro y solitario, lleno de recuerdos. ¿Por qué iba a querer volver allí? Lo miró con ojos brillantes y sonrió casi desesperadamente.

—¡No! No, por supuesto. ¿Por qué dices eso? ¡Me lo estoy pasando demasiado bien como para irme ahora!

—La banda está recogiendo los instrumentos —dijo él tomándola de la mano—. Este sitio cierra a la una y media entre semana. Vamos, te llevaré a tu casa.

Pero ella clavó los talones en el suelo. Él estaba siendo condescendiente y no le gustaba.

—No, me va a llevar Malachite.

—No creo que tu acompañante esté ahora en condiciones de conducir, ¿no te parece?

Luego le señaló a Malachite, tirado sobre la barra y discutiendo con el camarero para que le pusiera otra copa.

—Entonces, conduciré yo.

—Si puedes quitarle las llaves, y eso si él le permitiera a una simple mujer conducir esa preciosa máquina machista que él llama un coche; Y si tú no hubieras bebido un poco también.

Derrotada por su lógica implacable, Serena dijo la primera estupidez que se le pasó por la cabeza:

—He venido con él y tengo que volver con él.

—No seas tonta...

—No lo soy, es una simple cuestión de educación.

Darien se rió entonces.

—¿Y cómo de educadamente te crees que se va a portar él cuando estéis a solas en su coche? ¿O cuando vayas a entrar en tu casa? ¿Lo suficiente como para aceptar un no por respuesta? Un borra cho feliz es una cosa; un borracho enfadado es otra muy distinta. Ciertamente, él no me parece muy contento por la forma en que lo has rechazado. Malachite no es un buen perdedor.

Eso era exactamente lo que le había estado preocupado a ella anteriormente y por lo que había rechazado todas las sugerencias de Malachite para que se marcharan.

—Puedo...

—Controlarlo —terminó él la frase—. Dime, ¿es qué quieres acostarte con él esta noche?

Ella se ruborizó intensamente y lo miró. Si decía que sí, estaba segura de que él la dejaría irse y dejaría de arruinarle su pretensión de disfrutar de la vida.

—Iba a decir que podía llamar a un taxi. Puedo cuidar de mí misma, ¿sabes? No tienes que sentirte responsable.

Luego miró a su borracho acompañante y se mordió el labio inferior.

—Pero de todas formas voy a tener que des pedirme de él. No puedo dejarlo sin hacerlo... Y. realmente, él también debería irse en taxi.

Darien la miró exasperado.

—Los viejos hábitos tardan en morir, ¿no Serena? La idea es no dejarle la posibilidad de que se oponga. Permíteme que sea yo el que te disculpe...


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 5**

NO ME PUEDO creer que hayas hecho eso —murmuró Serena diez minutos más tarde, mientras iban en el coche hacia su casa.

—¿Qué? ¿Librarte de Malachite?

Él había hecho más que eso. Le había quitado las llaves del coche a Malachite y había hablado con el camarero para que le pidiera un taxi cuando estuviera dispuesto a marcharse. Todo con el mínimo de discusiones.

—No... me refiero a dejar así a tus amigos. ¿Qué les has dicho?

—Que había conocido a una rubia y me la iba a llevar a mi casa.

Ella estaba demasiado irritada como para apreciar la ironía,

—¡No me lo creo! —exclamó horrorizada.

—Claro que no. ¿Por quién me tomas?

«Por un consumado caballero, por supuesto», pensó ella, avergonzada por haber sido tan crédula.

—Entonces, ¿qué les dijiste?

—Que había sacado a una empleada mía de una situación difícil y que la iba a llevar a su casa.

—No me pareció que lBeryl estuviera muy conforme —dijo ella tratando de que no se le notara la satisfacción en la voz.

Él la miró de una forma que indicaba que no lo había logrado del todo.

—Ella quiso venir, pero yo le dije que, dado que tú vives en el otro extremo de la ciudad y podría tardar un tiempo, sería mejor que se fuera con los demás.

—Pero yo no te he dicho dónde vivo.

—Esta mañana tenía tu ficha de personal sobre la mesa, ¿recuerdas?

—Prefiero no hacerlo. Me sorprende que ella no insistiera en acompañarnos como carabina.

—Trató de hacerlo, pero yo le dije que quería evitarte más situaciones embarazosas y que pre ferías no atraer más atención sobre ti.

—No era necesario que me hicieras parecer tan cursi.

—Sí que lo era. ¿Por qué te crees que ni siquiera te permití que te despidieras? De cerca, tu situación como víctima podría ser cuestionable, sobre todo si salías con uno de tus impredecibles comentarios. Las damiselas en apuros no van vestidas así normalmente, ni se regodean con esos comportamientos provocativos.

—Entonces te avergonzaría a ti, más a que a mí. Supongo que no soy lo suficientemente buena como para que me presentaras a tus amigos.

—Eso depende del significado que le des a la palabra «buena» —dijo él fríamente—. Ciertamente, no pareces _buena _con ese vestido.

¿La estaba criticando por llevar un vestido tan ceñido cuando no tenía muchas curvas? Se puso un brazo defensivamente sobre los pequeños senos. Sabía que había adelgazado bastante el año anterior. Había tratado de comer apropiadamente, pero eso es algo casi imposible cuando se tiene el apetito tan deprimido como el espíritu.

Pero también eso había cambiado ese fin de semana. De repente el apetito le había vuelto con todo su esplendor y esa misma noche se había comido tres platos bajo la mirada sorprendida de Malachite. A ese paso, pronto tendría de nuevo su saludable aspecto habitual.

Pero mientras tanto, se negaba a permitir que Darien destruyera su débil confianza.

—¡Bueno, pues sucede que soy como parezco!

—¿Ves a lo que me refiero con lo del significado? Simplemente te estaba diciendo que esta noche estabas jugando a la chica mala. No pareces la clase de mujer que pueda verse afectada por el comportamiento de un amante demasiado ansioso.

—Malachite no es mi amante.

—Amante potencial, entonces.

—Ni eso tampoco. He decidido que, realmente, no es mi tipo.

—Si te acuerdas, eso mismo fue lo que te dije esta mañana.

—¡No te atrevas a decirme que ya me lo dijiste!

— Ya te lo dije.

Serena no le contestó y se limitó a hacer un ruido de disgusto.

—¿Y bien? —le preguntó él, amablemente—. Ahora que me he atrevido, Serena, ¿qué pretendes hacer al respecto?

Ella no le hizo caso.

—Sal por la próxima, si no vas a tener que dar una buena vuelta.

Él le hizo caso y, cuando se detuvo en una señal, la miró y pasó un brazo por detrás de su asiento.

—Sé todo lo provocativa que quieras, querida, pero no animes a un hombre a que pase a la acción a no ser que estés dispuesta a afrontar las con secuencias si él acepta el reto. Y, recuerda, animar a alguien no se hace sólo con palabras. Tu forma de vestir puede ser un reto lo suficientemente potente para que un hombre demuestre su masculinidad. Puede ser que él se sienta con el derecho a sentirse engañado, si una mujer que se viste de una forma tan sensual luego resulta indiferente a sus encantos. Casi siento lástima por Malachite.

—¿Me estás sugiriendo que soy yo la que ha tenido la culpa del comportamiento de Malachite? —le preguntó Serena, irritada.

—Bueno, culpable es una palabra demasiado fuerte, yo creo. Pero, lo hayas hecho intencionadamente o no, creaste en él unas falsas esperanzas desde el primer momento en que te vio con ese vestido.

—Bueno, ¿cómo iba yo a saber que... que...?

—¿Que él iba a resultar tan vulnerable a tus encantos? ¿Por qué no lo iba a ser? Es un hombre que juzga a la gente por su apariencia, y sucede que tus encantos parecen muy... disponibles —dijo él recorriéndola lentamente con la mirada.

—¡Él nunca antes había actuado así!

—Y tú nunca antes le habías llamado la atención. Entonces, las señales mezcladas que le has estado mandando toda la noche, ¿ha sido una pequeña venganza contra él? ¿Lo estabas castigando por haberte ignorado en el pasado, por tratarte como si no existieras como mujer? ¿O tal vez es a todos los hombres a los que tratas de castigar?

Serena se sintió avergonzada porque en eso había algo de verdad.

—¡Esta noche me he vestido así para mi propio disfrute!

—¿Por diversión?

—¡Sí! ¿Podemos seguir ahora o vamos a seguir aquí toda la noche mientras me sigues regañando por cosas que no son asunto tuyo?

—¿Dónde?

¡Qué estaba sugiriendo? ¿Que ella podía ir a cualquier otro sitio con él? El corazón le latió un poco más deprisa.

—¡A mi casa, por supuesto!

—Quería decir, ¿por dónde voy? —respondió él volviendo a poner las manos en el volante.

—Oh. Bueno, a la izquierda y luego la segunda a la derecha.

El resto del corto viaje lo hicieron en silencio. Cuando se detuvieron delante de la casa, Serena le dio las gracias.

—De nada.

—Lamento haberte arruinado la velada.

—¿Es eso lo que has hecho?

Ella se quedó desconcertada por ese comentario.

—Bueno, si... por supuesto. Quiero decir... eso de apartarte de esa manera de tus amigos. Pero todavía puedes volver al club...

—Es muy generoso por tu parte que me lo sugieras, pero ya se habrán marchado.

—Oh, bueno... —dijo ella tratando de soltarse el cinturón de seguridad nerviosamente—. ¿Iban a ir a alguna otra parte? Tal vez los puedas encontrar.

—Creo que eso no sería muy inteligente.

—¿En qué sentido?

—Tendría que contestar a toda clase de preguntas molestas sobre ti. Y no quiero que se me vea apresurándome a volver al lado de Beryl a la primera oportunidad. Si hubiera estado menos... distraído por otros asuntos durante estos últimos meses, podría haberme dado cuenta de las maniobras que estaban haciendo Luna y ella para darle la impresión a mis amigos de que ella y yo éramos una pareja estable. Esta noche se suponía que íbamos a estar algunos amigos de ambos sexos, pero Beryl se las ha arreglado para hacerlo algo más personal al pegarse continuamente a mí. Tal vez esto sirva para que la gente deje de suponer cosas erróneas.

—Pero me has dicho que les has contado que yo sólo soy una empleada tuya.

Él sonrió ante su inocencia.

—¿Y tú piensas que se lo van a creer? ¿Qué crees que va a pensar Beryl después de la forma en que nos ha pillado esta mañana?

Ella se quedó helada.

—Pero ella no nos pilló de ninguna manera. No estábamos haciendo nada malo.

—Claro que no.

Entonces, él se soltó el cinturón de seguridad y ella, de repente, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

—No te molestes en ayudarme a salir.

Pero él ya estaba fuera del coche. Se inclinó y sonrió.

—No digas tonterías. Si no lo hago, mi madre se quedaría anonadada por mi falta de educación.

Luego cerró la puerta. Se dirigió a la de ella y la ayudó a salir dándole la mano.

—Tu madre, ¿está viva?

—Desafortunadamente, no. Murió poco después de que yo me casara, pero le daba mucha importancia a la educación y al respeto a los demás. Sus lecciones me acompañarán toda la vida.

—¿Y tu padre?

—Mi padre era un alcohólico que se bebió hasta el último céntimo de una considerable herencia. Cuando murió, yo tuve que dejar la universidad para pagar las deudas que dejó. Creo que fue por él por lo que mi madre daba tanta importancia a la educación y las apariencias; era la única mane ra en que podía mantener su dignidad.

—Lo siento —dijo ella sinceramente mientras caminaban del brazo hacia la puerta de su casa.

—No lo hagas. Eso pasó hace ya mucho tiempo.

—Bueno, gracias por traerme a casa.

Habían llegado a la verja de la casa, pero para su consternación, él pareció dispuesto a acompañarla hasta dentro del pequeño jardín.

—Yo siempre acompaño a la puerta a las damas. No hay luz y no me parece que camines muy segura. Podrías caerte con esta oscuridad —dijo él abriéndole la puerta de la verja—. Después de ti.

Ella entró nerviosamente, preguntándose por qué él tenía que caminar tan cerca. Buscó las llaves nerviosamente en su bolso y, cuando las sacó, se le cayeron al suelo.

—¡Vaya!

Darien se detuvo y se inclinó, rozándole los pies con la punta de los dedos cuando recogió las llaves. Luego se las devolvió.

Cuando trató de abrir la puerta, las manos le temblaban tanto que no atinó con la cerradura.

—¿Por qué demonios no entra la maldita llave?

—Maldecir no te va a servir de nada.

—No, pero hace que me sienta mejor.

—Bueno, si te vas a poner a soltar palabrotas, por lo menos, sé creativa.

Luego utilizó una frase de lo más expresivo para describir la llave y la cerradura en su conjunto. Serena se ruborizó en la oscuridad. Esas palabras parecían más indecentes todavía al salir de la educada boca de Darien. Bien podían haber salido de la de un obrero de la construcción o un des cargador del puerto.

Para compensarlas, él añadió sedosamente:

—¿No te habré avergonzado, verdad?

—¡Por supuesto que no!

Darien dudó y luego dijo tranquilamente:

—Bueno, de todas formas, me disculpo por mi falta de delicadeza. Ha sido un insulto para ambos. No debería haberte dejado que me provocaras para rebajarme a tu nivel. Ahora, ten cuidado, no vayas a romper la llave. Déjame a mí.

Para su frustración, la cerradura se abrió nada más intentarlo él. Darien entró en la casa y encendió la luz.

—¿No iremos a despertar a nadie, verdad? Sé que la gente mayor suele tener el sueño ligero.

—¿Gente mayor?

—Tus padres —dijo él, volviéndose a tiempo para pillarla con la guardia baja—. Este es tu hogar familiar ¿no? Tu ficha personal indica que tus padres viven en tu misma dirección.

Para esconder el shock que temía que él le pudiera ver en los ojos, Serena entró a toda prisa en la siguiente habitación.

—Bueno, ahora no. Ya te lo dije, tu información está desfasada.

—¿Tus padres...?

Entonces entraron en el salón y él se quedó calla do cuando vio lo revuelto que estaba, lleno de car tones, cajas, y sus posesiones esparcidas por toda la habitación.

—¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Te han robado?

—No, por supuesto que no. Estaba empaquetándolo todo... He vendido la casa.

—¿La has vendido?

Por alguna razón, su tono de sorpresa la hizo ponerse a la defensiva.

—¿Por qué no lo iba a hacer? Es mi casa. Es un desperdicio en una zona como esta tener una casa tan pequeña con tanto terreno. Tiene más sentido tirarla y hacer varias en la misma parcela.

—¿Es eso lo que vas a hacer?

—No personalmente. Lo va a hacer un contratista. Hace años que me hizo una oferta y, por fin, he decidido aceptarla. ¿Quieres un café?

Él no hizo caso a sus palabras.

—Y, ¿qué pasa con tus padres? ¿Qué piensan ellos?

Serena siguió sonriéndole educadamente.

—Ya te lo he dicho, la casa es mía. Puedo hacer lo que quiera con ella. ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres un café?

Pero él la miró de una forma que la hizo estar segura de que no se iba a mover de allí en toda la noche si no le daba alguna respuesta satisfactoria.

—Mira, cuando mi padre murió, la casa fue para mí.

—¿No para tu madre?

—Mi madre murió hace ya tiempo. Después de eso, la salud de mi padre se deterioró y estuvo enfermo bastante tiempo antes de su muerte.

—Me doy cuenta de que preferiste que nadie se diera cuenta de tu situación. Creo que lo puedo comprender. Pero, dado que todas las fichas del personal fueron puestas al día hace un par de años, todo esto ha debido ser muy reciente.

—No realmente. Mi padre murió... el año pasa do. Mira, ya es muy tarde y estoy cansada...

—No lo pareces. Lo que pareces es nerviosa.

—¿Me culpas por ello? ¡No esperaba llegar a mi casa y encontrarme con un interrogatorio!

—No, actualmente sólo eres responsable de ti misma. Nadie quiere saber dónde has estado ni con quien, ni lo que has hecho. ¿Es esta la primera vez que vives sola?

—Sí. ¡Y me gusta!

—Mira, no he querido parecerte paternal. Para todo el mundo hay una primera vez y, a menudo, esa primera vez tiene una excitación que nunca más se vuelve a dar. Te envidio... Hace ya mucho tiempo que no disfruto de un nuevo placer sencillo como ese.

Ella se preguntó entonces de qué placeres complicados disfrutaría él ahora. No estaban hablando de sexo, pero, inevitablemente, esa era la experiencia más evidente que se le ocurría.

—¿Así que piensas que ya has saboreado todo lo que la vida tiene que ofrecerte?

—No de todo. La vida sigue sorprendiéndome de vez en cuando. Tú ciertamente lo has hecho —dijo él ofreciéndole una de sus poco habituales sonrisas—. ¿No has dicho que ibas a hacer un café?

—He cambiado de opinión. Además, creo que no me queda

—¿Puedo echar un vistazo? —le preguntó él sin hacer el menor caso de la indirecta y, antes de que ella pudiera decirle nada, se metió en la cocina.

—Ya veo que te has quedado sin muchas cosas —dijo él al ver lo poco que tenía allí—. ¿Comes adecuadamente? Hay mucha gente que vive sola a la que no les gusta cocinar para ellos solos.

—Prefiero guardar las cosas en el frigorífico.

Entonces él abrió el frigorífico y vio que era cierto, lo tenía lleno, sobre todo de caprichos.

—Cierra la puerta, que se va a escapar el frío.

—Una mujer con unos gustos muy eclécticos sobre la comida.

Luego se acercó a una estantería donde encontró una lata de té.

—Ah, justo lo que estaba buscando. Creo que un té es mejor idea que el café, dado lo nerviosa que estás. Es un cuento eso de que el café contrarresta los efectos del alcohol.

—No estoy borracha.

—No, pero sí un poco alterada.

Ella se quedó mirando como él se las arreglaba con todo lo necesario.

—Estás en tu casa —le dijo sarcásticamente.

—Gracias.

—Estaba siendo sarcástica.

Darien no le hizo caso.

—¿Quieres ponerte algo más cómoda mientras yo hago el té?

—¿Perdón?

—Eso no era un eufemismo para una proposición indecente, Serena. Pero es que ese no me parece la clase de vestido con el que te puedas relajar y poner los pies en alto.

—Dado que no voy a hacer nada de eso hasta que no te hayas ido, no creo que importe lo que lleve puesto. Estoy suficientemente cómoda como para tomarme una taza de té.

—Entonces, ¿cuándo es la mudanza?

—Tan pronto como pueda encontrar otro sitio donde vivir. Esperaba haberlo encontrado esta semana, pero parece ser que voy a tener mis horas del almuerzo ocupadas con tu hija, así que voy a tener que buscar por las tardes.

—No veo por qué, Hotaru puede ser de gran ayuda. Le encanta ver donde vive la gente y tiene un gusto excelente para ser tan joven. Puede darte una segunda opinión.

—No estoy buscando la clase de sitio que le pue da gustar a una adolescente. Quiero algo sofisticado y... y... Coqueto.

—¿Coqueto?

—Un sitio donde me pueda reunir con gente independiente y joven que les gusten las fiestas y disfrutar de las buenas cosas de la vida.

—Ya veo. Te refieres a gente amante de las diversiones, como tú misma. Y, ¿tienes alguna idea de dónde vas a encontrar semejante paraíso?

—En realidad, sí. Voy a vivir en medio de la acción. En un apartamento en pleno centro de la ciudad. Uno de esos con sistema de seguridad, aparcamiento y gimnasio.

—Tienes miras muy altas. Esos sitios son muy caros de alquilar.

—Oh, no lo voy a alquilar. Lo voy a comprar.

—Eso te va a costar todo lo que saques por esta casa y, probablemente, más. Ella se rió entonces.

—¿Y qué? Tengo más. Mucho más. Gracias a Dios, mi padre tenía un buen seguro de vida.

—Lo malo de esos apartamentos son los gastos de mantenimiento. Vas a tener que andar con cui dado con ese dinero.

—No me importa. Lo que quiero es vivir en un sitio divertido y, ¿quién sabe? Tal vez, al cabo de unos meses, lo venda y me vaya a vivir a otro sitio a hacer cualquier otra cosa.

—¿Cómo qué? —le preguntó él de una manera extrañamente seca.

—No lo sé. Lo que me apetezca entonces. La vida no es como una estrategia financiera, ya sabes, ¡No tiene que ser planeada al detalle!.

—No, pero es inteligente hacer algunas previsiones para cubrir las contingencias de la misma. Hacer planes a largo plazo te puede dar un sentido de orientación. Si no los tienes, corres el riesgo de no reconocer oportunidades válidas cuando se presentan, o desperdiciar las que ya tienes.

—Bueno, supongo que, la gente como tú, obsesionada por los detalles, apenas se dan cuenta de lo que pasa en toda la escena.

Él la miró duramente antes de volverse a dedicar de nuevo a hacer el té. Lo hizo con tal agilidad de movimientos que ella no pudo evitar decir:

—Debes de tomar mucho té.

—Probablemente, más del que debiera. Los tés de la mañana y la tarde eran la especialidad de mi madre. Los pequeños rituales de un pasado mejor. Y, dado que yo no bebo alcohol, me he hecho todo un conocedor de su sustituto en socie dad.

—Eso, ¿es por tu padre?

—Supongo que en parte. Temo que pueda tener una predisposición genética al alcoholismo. Pero más que nada es porque me gusta mantener la cabeza clara.

—Mientras todo el mundo a tu alrededor pierde la suya.

—Algo así. ¿Sólo o con leche?

—Con leche. Pero se me olvidó comprarla.

Darien abrió entonces el frigorífico.

—Creo que antes he visto un cartón. ¿Desnatada? ¿No pensarás que necesitas hacer dieta?

—Claro que no. La tengo por Alan...

Entonces, se llevó una mano a la boca.

—¿Alan? —le preguntó él mirándola fijamente mientras cerraba la puerta del frigorífico—. ¿Quién es Alan?

Ella agitó la cabeza y se llevó también la otra mano a la boca, deseando tragarse las palabras.

La voz de Darien se suavizó.

—Serena, ¿quién es ? ¿Un vecino? ¿Un familiar?

Cuando ella agitó la cabeza, él se acercó.

—Entonces, ¿quién? Evidentemente, es alguien a quien conoces bien. ¿No es tu novio?

—¿Mi novio?

—Bueno, entonces tu ex novio. ¿Ha vuelto?

Ella agitó de nuevo la cabeza.

—Pero esperas que lo haga, ¿no? Si no, ¿por qué vas a seguir teniendo su marca de leche preferida en la nevera? ¿Es esa la razón que hay detrás de ese súbito deseo de ser una mujer distinta? ¿Un intento de que ese Alan vuelva a ti tratando de parecer una mujer que a él le parezca excitante?

A ella se le escapó una risa amarga y se quitó los dedos de la boca,

—Respóndeme. Dime por qué.

—Qué típicamente masculino es pensar que sólo puede haber una razón como esa para que una mujer quiera cambiar, ¡para impresionar a un hombre! ¡Déjame! ¡No sabes nada, nada!

Darien la agarró entonces fuertemente por las muñecas y ella trató inútilmente de soltarse.

—Sé que él ha tenido que hacerte daño.

—¡Zafiro nunca fue violento!

Y esa había sido una parte del problema, su falta de pasión. Cuando su relación había tenido que pasar por la prueba de la enfermedad de su padre, Zafiro no había tratado de luchar por su amor. Simplemente se había rendido.

—Quería decir emocionalmente. Por cierto, ¿quién es ese Zafiro?

—Mi ex... ex novio.

—Entonces, ¿quién es Alan?

—¿Cómo sabes lo de mi compromiso?

—Porque llevabas un anillo de compromiso.

Ella no hubiera pensado que él se fuera a dar cuenta de ese detalle, sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta lo insignificante que era el anillo en cuestión.

—Me refiero a mi ruptura con Zafiro.

—Porque dejaste de llevarlo. Y también creo que se lo mencionaste a varias personas de la oficina el día de la fiesta de fin de año.

—¡Oh, no! ¿Te refieres a la fiesta en que yo...?

—Cuando te emborrachaste. Sí. Oh, no te preocupes, fuiste muy discreta. Nada de nombres, nada de secretos íntimos. Sólo algunas referencias a ese hombre que te abandonó justo cuando más lo necesitabas y que tú no le podías hacer el mismo daño que él te había hecho porque, evidentemente, no le importabas lo suficiente como para herirlo.

—Oh, cielos. ¿De verdad te crees que yo quería que volviera conmigo un hombre como ese?

—Las mujeres abandonadas suelen hacer cosas muy raras.

—Resulta que fui yo la que rompió.

—¿Sí?

—Sí. Él me dio un ultimátum y yo rechacé la opción que lo incluía a él.

—Algo como «acuéstate conmigo o no habrá boda», ¿verdad?

—¡Por supuesto que no! Ya éramos...

—Amantes —dijo él terminando la frase—. Relájate, Serena; no hay ninguna vergüenza en decirlo. No es ningún pecado el que una mujer adulta se comprometa de corazón con un hombre con el que cree que va a pasar el resto de su vida.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me siento como si estuviera siendo crucificada por ello? —dijo ella tratando de soltarse una vez más.

—Porque sigues evitando la pregunta original. ¿Quién es Alan?

Estaba claro que él tenía la tenacidad de un bulldog.

—¿Por qué lo quieres saber?

—Porque sólo con pensar en él se te apagan los ojos. ¿Qué te hizo, Alan?

—Nada. Está muerto. Lo mataron la semana pasada. Llegué a casa el viernes por la noche y lo encontré...

—¿Dónde? ¿Aquí, en la casa?

—No. Fuera, al lado del camino. En la cuneta.

—¿En la cuneta?

Darien le soltó las muñecas y la agarró fuertemente por los hombros. Su habitualmente inexpresivo rostro estaba ahora lleno de emoción.

—Creo que lo atropellaron y se dieron a la fuga. Estaba allí, como un juguete roto.

—Cielos, ¿qué dijo la policía?

—No los llamé. ¿Para qué? ¿Qué podían hacer? ¿Qué podía hacer nadie? —dijo ella enjugándose las lágrimas—. Lo enterré yo misma. En el jardín trasero, cerca de las rosas.

—¿Que enterraste a un hombre en tu jardín?

Ella lo miró con ojos llorosos.

—¿A qué hombre?

—¡A Alan!

De repente, ella se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciéndole.

—Era mi gato.

—¿Tu gato?

Si Serena no hubiera estado tan afectada, habría encontrado cómica su expresión. No creía que hubiera mucha gente capaz de confundir a ese hombre.

—Cielos. ¿Alan es un gato?

—Era. Ya sé que un gato no es tan importante como una persona, pero los animales también sien ten el dolor. Era viejo y un poco lento.

—¡Oh, Serena! —dijo él, abrazándola de repente—. No te contengas. Llora todo lo que quieras.

—Pero no quiero. Es una tontería. ¡Sólo era un gato!

—Pero era tu gato... ¿O de tus padres?

Ella le golpeó entonces el pecho con el puño. Ese hombre era demasiado inteligente.

—Me lo regalaron ellos cuando cumplí los ocho años.

—Entonces ya era muy mayor.

— Dieciocho años. Y no me digas ahora que tuvo una vida larga y buena, como si eso me hiciera más fácil admitir su pérdida. No es así, me lo pone más duro todavía.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Por supuesto que duele. Has esta do con él casi toda tu vida. Era un nexo con tu infancia.

Animada por su compasión, Serena se apoyó contra su pecho, a donde fueron a parar sus lágrimas hasta que la seda quedó transparente.

Apenas se dio cuenta de cuando él la tomó en brazos y la llevó al salón, donde se sentó en un sillón y se la colocó en el regazo.

Serena supo entonces que, cuando él la soltara, se sentiría mucho más sola todavía. Pero no la soltó y, cuando dejó de llorar, se dio cuenta que lo que tenía debajo no era una piedra impasible, sino un hombre de carne y hueso. Tenía los senos apretados contra su pecho y el rítmico latir de su corazón estaba creando una cálida sensación que le invadía todo el cuerpo.

Se sintió a salvo, aunque muy consciente de un peligro tentador. Suspiró y se apoyó más fuerte mente contra su regazo. Entonces se permitió ceder a la curiosidad de preguntarse qué haría falta para excitar a un hombre con semejante auto con trol y lo diferente que sería él llevado por esa excitación.

Se imaginó lo que sucedería si ella estuviera así en sus brazos, pero por alguna razón inexplicable, los dos estuvieran completamente desnudos. Seguramente, a él eso le afectaría. Él podía luchar con tra sus instintos primitivos para no hacerle daño a ella, pero tal vez sucumbiera a la sensación de sus senos desnudos contra la piel. Entonces la besa ría ferozmente y le acariciaría esos senos con sus grandes manos. Luego...

Horrorizada, Serena se incorporó. Darien aflojó su agarre instantáneamente y ella lo miró como si fuera el diablo en persona.

—¿Te encuentras mejor?

—S... Sí. Gracias.

Serena se levantó entonces, balbuceando disculpas por cómo le había puesto la camisa con las lágrimas y el maquillaje. Luego, él la ayudó a ponerse en pie y le dijo que el té ya debía estar listo.

Realmente, estaba ya casi frío, pero él hizo como si no se diera cuenta y se lo tomó tranquilamente en la mesa de la cocina, permitiendo que Serena no hablara de nada en particular hasta que no hubiera recuperado el equilibrio mental.

Cuando lo hubo hecho, él la volvió a alterar cuando le dijo mientras retiraba las tazas vacías:

—Tal vez te preocupe quedarte sola esta noche, ¿quieres que me quede?

¿Pasar la noche con Darien Chiba? ¿Darien Chiba en su cama? ¿Darien despierto en su cama?

—¡No!

Las tazas aterrizaron violentamente en la pila y ella se volvió con una brillante sonrisa en el ros tro. Cuando lo miró, se dio cuenta que, como había sido testigo de su desmoronamiento, estaba preocupado por su bienestar, eso era todo.

—No, gracias. Eso no será necesario. Estoy bien.

—Si estás segura...

—Completamente.

—Bueno, tal vez sea hora de que te deje acostarte...

Serena estaba furiosa por lo que su cuerpo traicionero le había hecho a su mente. Darien Chiba había dejado muy claro que era sexualmente inmune a las rubias. Ella no tenía la menor intención de perder más tiempo de su vida con esperanzas fútiles.

—Uh, con respecto a mañana... —dijo cuando lo acompañó a la puerta.

Darien se detuvo en el umbral.

—¿Sí?

—¿Sigues queriendo que trabaje con Hotaru?

—¿Por qué no?

Serena se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, había pensado que como has visto lo inestable que soy, eso podría haberte hecho cambiar de opinión. Puedes hacerlo, no me ofenderías.

Él le puso un dedo bajo la barbilla y le acarició el labio inferior con el pulgar.

—Todavía no me conoces, ¿verdad Serena? Cuando llego a un compromiso, lo mantengo. Cuando hago una promesa, la mantengo. Y, cuan do me decido a algo, se necesita mucho más que el fuego que tienes en ese pequeño cuerpo para hacerme cambiar de opinión. Me quedaré fuera hasta que te oiga echar el cerrojo. No me marcharé hasta que no estés a salvo. Que duermas bien, rubita.

Entonces él apartó el pulgar de sus labios y lo reemplazó por un leve beso en ellos. Luego, hizo exactamente lo que acababa de decirle.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 6**

Hotaru, ¿qué opinas de estos?

Serena se llevó los pendientes a las orejas.

Hotaru Chiba la miró y la gravedad de sus ojos violetas se pareció mucho a la habitual de su padre.

—Son muy bonitos —dijo educadamente.

—Vamos, ¿qué opinas de verdad?

Después de dos días y medio en compañía de la chica, Serena había descubierto que la única manera de romper ese muro de educación era atacarlo violentamente. Estaba muy lejos de ser la aburrida y mimada niña rica que Serena se había imaginado. La hija de Darien Chiba había demostrado ser una adolescente tranquila, respetuosa y bien educada. Ciertamente, tendía a tomarse la vida demasiado seriamente. Le recordaba mucho a sí misma a su misma edad.

—Bueno, son un poco llamativos.

—¿Verdad? Hacen juego con el vestido. Me los quedo —le dijo Serena a la dependienta.

Entonces oyó un leve suspiro a su lado.

—Parecen muy pesados. No te los vas a poder poner hasta que no tengas bien los agujeros de las orejas.

Ciertamente, era digna hija de su padre, veía los problemas antes de que se produjeran. Ahora fue Serena la que suspiró.

—Oye, ¿no quieres que te perforen las orejas a ti también?

—Uh, no, gracias.

—¿Por qué no? Muchas chicas más jóvenes que tú llevan agujereadas las orejas. Está muy de moda.

—No creo que le gustara a la abuela. Y en mi colegio no se permite llevar joyas.

—La señora Luna te lleva dos generaciones y, por supuesto, tenéis gustos distintos. Y, con res pecto al colegio, te quedan dos semanas para volver. Para entonces, te podrás quitar los pendientes durante el día. Y, si decides que no te gusta como te quedan o te causan demasiados problemas, siempre te los puedes quitar.

—Mi madre tenía las orejas perforadas —dijo Hotaru de repente, echándole un vistazo a los pendientes más clásicos—. Tenía montones de pendientes. Papá me guarda todas sus joyas en la caja fuerte.

—Bueno, ya lo ves, ¡es el destino!

—A lo mejor debería preguntárselo antes a papá.

—Creo que ya eres suficientemente mayor como para tomar decisiones como esta por ti misma. Son tus orejas, no las suyas.

Hotaru se rió y, por primera vez, pareció una auténtica adolescente en presencia de Serena.

—Él tendría un aspecto curioso con pendientes.

—Oh, no lo sé —dijo Serena haciendo como si se lo pensara seriamente—. Depende de con cuáles. Un aro de oro en una oreja y otro en la nariz le podrían dar un aspecto más vivo al viejo. ¿Tú qué opinas?

—Nadie le dice a mi padre lo que tiene que hacer.

—No te lo creas, chica. Le gusta que pienses que es omnipotente. La verdad es que somos las mujeres las que dirigimos el mundo. La señorita Meio, por ejemplo. ¡Ella se pasa todo el tiempo diciéndole lo que tiene que hacer!

—Sólo porque es ella la que le organiza las actividades diarias.

—Oh, eso es lo que él se cree. Ni siquiera se da cuenta de que es una marioneta en sus manos. ¡La pobre marioneta de una mujer!

Ambas se rieron, pero luego Hotaru le dijo insegura:

—Realmente no crees que mi padre sea viejo, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, ya no es exactamente un jovencito. Pero no es viejo. Y está muy en forma y lleno de energía.

—Sí, ¿verdad? Necesita muy pocas horas de sueño. Sólo cuatro o cinco horas cada noche. ¡Dice que eso volvía loca a mamá! También dice que es por eso por lo que ha triunfado, porque con todas esas horas de más, no tiene otra cosa que hacer más que leer o trabajar.

A Serena se le ocurrió que Darien no le iba a contar a su hija lo demás que podía hacer con esas horas libres, así que decidió cambiar de conversación.

—Mira esos pendientes, Hotaru —dijo señalándole unos en el mostrador—. Son perfectos para ti y no demasiado llamativos. Vamos, ¿por qué  
no te perforas las orejas? No duele. Bueno, sólo un poco.

—Bueno...

Tardó un poco en convencerla, pero diez minutos más tarde salieron de nuevo a la calle con sus respectivos pendientes. A Hotaru le brillaban los ojos.

—¿Adónde vamos ahora?

Hotaru se miró el reloj.

—Sólo nos quedan diecisiete minutos. Tal vez sea mejor que volvamos a la oficina —dijo acomodándose las gafas en la nariz—. Todavía no hemos comido nada.

—Comprar es mucho más importante que comer. Podemos llevarnos unos sandwiches para comerlos allí.

Entonces un coche último modelo pasó a su lado y Serena tuvo una idea.

—¡Ya lo sé! Volvamos al coche.

—¿Por qué? ¿Adónde vamos? ¿A comprar más cosas? No tardaremos mucho, ¿verdad?

Serena se rió y caminó apresuradamente, dándose cuenta de la atracción que estaba ejerciendo sobre los hombres con los que se cruzaba.

—No, no tardaremos mucho. ¡Sé exactamente lo que quiero y dónde comprarlo!

No lo tenían en verde para que hiciera juego con el color de su vestido, así que se lo tuvo que comprar en blanco, lo que, según el aturdido vendedor, le vendría bien con cualquier color que se pusiera.

Serena seguía riéndose del apuro del hombre cuando estaban entrando en el aparcamiento de la empresa y Hotaru se apoyaba contra el salpicadero del Porsche como si esperara salir despedida por el parabrisas en cualquier momento.

—Relájate, nunca he tenido un accidente en los diez años que llevo conduciendo —le dijo Serena.

Era un Porsche Carrera Cabrio. Habían hecho el viaje con la capota bajada y su cabello se había revuelto de la misma forma que sentía su espíritu.

—Sí, pero nunca antes habías conducido un Porsche.

Serena se volvió a reír.

—¿Viste la cara del vendedor cuando le dije que lo quería cambiar por mi Mazda?

El coche había sido el de su madre y le tenía mucho cariño, pero era innegablemente viejo.

—Se pensó que estabas de broma, hasta que sacaste el talonario de cheques —dijo Hotaru, relajándose un poco—. Y luego, cuando le preguntaste si te hacía descuento por pagar al contado, casi se desmayó.

—Eso sólo prueba el dicho que dice que el que se atreve, gana.

Encontraron un sitio libre y Serena se metió en él sin dudarlo.

—No puedes aparcar aquí —dijo Hotaru señalándole el letrero que decía: _reservado para el director._

—Acabo de hacerlo —dijo Serena saliendo del coche—. Vamos, no lleguemos más tarde de lo que lo estamos haciendo ya.

—Pero...

Entonces una voz de hombre les llamó la atención.

—Perdón, ¿puede quitar el coche? Este espacio está reservado, como puede ver por ese cartel.

Serena se volvió y le sonrió brillantemente al irritado conductor que se asomaba por la ventanilla de un Volvo verde.

—¿Sí? Vaya, qué tonta. De todas formas, el que llega el primero, se lo queda, eso es lo que he dicho siempre.

La expresión del rostro de Darien Chiba no tenía precio.

—¿Serena? Exclamó mirando boquiabierto el Porsche—. ¿De dónde has sacado eso?

Serena se quitó las gafas de sol.

—El hada que regala Porsches me lo dejó bajo la almohada. ¿No crees que tengo mucha suerte?

—Lo hemos comprado, papá —intervino Hotaru al tiempo que salía del coche—. Ahora mismo... Bueno, Serena lo ha hecho. ¿No es bonito? Es completamente nuevo.

—Eso ya lo puedo ver. Este coche es demasiado potente para lo que tú necesitas.

—Hum, me suena a un típico caso de envidia. Darien —murmuró ella provocativamente y él la miró fijamente.

—Resulta que yo no suscribo ese mito de que un coche es una metáfora sexual. Si yo hubiera querido tener uno, me lo habría comprado. Pero me parece algo completamente inútil tener un coche que corre tanto cuando la velocidad máxima en la ciudad es de cincuenta kilómetros por hora.

—Serena ha venido un poco más deprisa, ¿no? Casi le han puesto una multa, pero el policía que nos paró fue muy amable y nos dejó marchar con sólo una advertencia.

Serena deseó que Hotaru fuera un poco menos sincera cuando Darien la miró secamente.

—¿Qué?

—Bueno, iba un poco deprisa en mal momento. El policía fue muy considerado cuando le expliqué que no me había acostumbrado todavía al cambio de marchas.

—Seguro que sí lo fue —gruñó Darien—. Debió preguntarse quién estaba más fuera de control, tú o el coche.

—No estuvimos en peligro en ningún momento —respondió Serena acaloradamente—. Sabes que no conduciría sin cuidado viniendo Hotaru con migo.

—¿Ni siquiera para hacer una pequeña exhibi ción?

—Cuando se conduce un Porsche no hay que hacer exhibiciones. Eso es lo bueno de tener uno.

Él la sorprendió entonces riéndose abiertamente.

—Es cierto. Y sí, eso lo sé, por muy descuidada que puedas parecer, tu conciencia no te dejaría arriesgar la vida de otra persona. Bueno, ¿cuánto te ha costado el flamante coche?

—Eso no es cosa tuya —dijo Serena en el mismo momento en que a Hotaru se le escapaba la cifra.

Darien levantó las cejas. Ha sido una buena compra, ¿no te parece?

—Si me hubieras dicho que estabas buscando un coche nuevo, yo te lo habría conseguido mucho más barato a través del concesionario que nos proporciona los de la empresa.

—No estaba buscando nada. Me lo he comprado siguiendo un impulso.

—Un impulso —repitió él.

—Sí. ¿Sabes lo que es eso? Algo que no está planeado.

—Sí, sé lo que es. Es quitarle la plaza de aparcamiento al jefe de delante de las narices. Quita el coche de ahí, Serena, o llamaré al encargado para que te lo quite él.

Sorprendida de verdad,Serena extendió los brazos protectoramente sobre el coche.

—¡No lo harías! ¡No con un Porsche!

—Por lo que a mí respecta, no es más que un coche como cualquier otro. Y recuerda lo que te he dicho Serena.

—De acuerdo, sólo era una broma. Sabía que era tu coche el que estaba detrás del mío.

—Eso ya me lo he imaginado. ¿Por qué habéis comido tan deprisa hoy? Cuando he llegado al restaurante, no estabais. Os iba a invitar a almorzar.

Hotaru intervino entonces.

—No lo sabíamos. Pero es que ayer ya nos invitaste y Serena dijo que no era necesario que lo hicieras dos días seguidos.

—¿Sí?

Serena levantó la barbilla retadoramente.

—Ayer me dijiste que tu hora del almuerzo esta ba muy ocupada durante el próximo par de sema nas, así que no se me ocurrió que pudieras comer con nosotras.

—Resulta que he reorganizado mi agenda desde entonces —dijo él suavemente—. Me he encontrado inesperadamente con algo de tiempo libre.

—Entonces, es una pena que se haya terminado la hora del almuerzo. Ya sé lo escrupuloso que eres con los horarios y sé que no quieres que Hotaru reciba ningún tratamiento especial sólo por ser tu hija. Sacaré mi coche y ahora mismo nos vamos a la oficina.

Serena se tomó la inclinación de cabeza de él como un signo de aceptación y se metió en el coche.

Lo metió en otro de los espacios vacíos y salió de nuevo. Darien ya había aparcado el suyo y esta ba hablando con su hija. Cuando ella se acercó, los dos se volvieron.

—Hotaru me ha dicho que habéis estado tan ocupadas haciendo compras que no habéis tenido tiempo de comer.

—No... bueno, íbamos a pedir que nos subieran unos sandwiches a la oficina.

—Tengo una idea mejor. Yo tampoco he comido, así que, ¿por qué no tomamos juntos un almuerzo rápido y compensamos el tiempo trabajando un poco más por la tarde? ¿Trato hecho?

Poco más tarde, estaban los tres sentados a la mesa de un restaurante de lujo de las cercanías y Serena estudiaba la carta con verdadera ansia.

—¿Tienes apetito? —le preguntó Darien.

—Me muero de hambre,

—Muy bien. Parece como sí se te fuera a llevar una racha de viento. ¿Qué te parece una sopa para empezar y luego algo más fuerte?

—Hace demasiado calor para una sopa. Entonces le echó un vistazo de nuevo a la carta y eligió lo que le pareció más caro de todo. Al fin y al cabo, iba a pagar é!.

—¿Serena? ¿Quieres que te explique alguna cosa?

El camarero estaba esperando al lado de la mesa. Ella miró a Darien y se preguntó si se creía que era tan poco sofisticada como para no entender el francés, idioma en que estaba escrita la carta.

—Sí. Me puedes explicar por qué los hombres se están quejando siempre de lo habladoras que somos las mujeres, pero insisten en interpretar los silencios pensativos como si estuviéramos confundidas.

Luego, cerró la carta y dijo lo que quería sin dejar de mirarlo retadoramente a los ojos.

Le encantó cuando fue él quien apartó primero la mirada. Darien miró el menú y una leve compresión de los labios fue lo único que indicó que se daba cuenta de lo que ella acababa de hacer.

—¡Vaya! ¿De verdad que te vas a comer todo eso? —dijo Hotaru, impresionada, después de decirle que iba a comer al camarero.

—Por supuesto que se lo va a comer —afirmó Darien, cortándole cualquier clase de retirada dig na que le quedara—. Serena es una mujer gobernada por sus apetitos. Para mí sólo la sopa del día y pescado a la plancha, gracias Sean.

Luego le dio también el menú al camarero sin apartar la mirada del rostro ruborizado de Serena.

—¿No es eso correcto, Serena?

—¿La sopa y el pescado? —le preguntó ella malinterpretándolo intencionadamente—. Tú sabrás, ya que es evidente que vienes a menudo por aquí.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque has llamado al camarero por su nom bre.

—Lo llevaba escrito en una tarjeta de identificación. ¿No te has dado cuenta?

Por supuesto que ella no se había dado cuenta. Darien tenía la particularidad de hacerla fijarse sólo en él cuando lo tenía delante. Entonces, tomó la carta de vinos y le echó un vistazo distraída mente.

—Sé algo de lo que no te has dado cuenta —dijo entonces Hotaru a su padre.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó Darien dedicándole inmediatamente toda su atención—. ¿Que te has gastado tu primera paga incluso antes de haberla recibido? ¡Qué propio de una mujer!

Serena parpadeó, pero Hotaru no pareció darse cuenta del evidente machismo de la frase. Tal vez pensara que él no hablaba en serio, pero Serena sí se daba cuenta de la crítica evidente que encerraba la frase.

—No me he comprado casi nada. Ha sido Serena la que ha comprado más cosas. Toneladas de vestidos nuevos... me ofreció comprarme algunos a mí, pero no me parecía que yo los pudiera llevar.

—Pobre Serena. ¿Es que mi hija está resultando difícil de corromper?

Ella le sonrió levemente mientras Hotaru se reía.

—Vamos, papá; hay algo diferente en mí desde esta mañana —dijo Hotaru moviendo sugerentemente la cabeza de lado a lado.

—Te has perforado las orejas —dijo Darien poniéndose tenso.

—Sí. ¿Te gustan?

Hubo un momento de ansiedad y luego Serena lo vio relajarse.

—Te sientan muy bien. Me alegro de que pre fieras las cosas elegantes a los aros ostentosos en las orejas.

Hotaru miró a Serena y se rió cuando recordó lo que habían hablado en la tienda.

Darien se dio cuenta de ese intercambio de miradas.

—¿Eso fue antes o después del Porsche?

—Oh, antes —respondió Hotaru—. ¿De verdad que no te importa, papá?

Él la tomó de la mano y se la apretó.

—Realmente, sí que me importa, pero sólo por que me hace darme cuenta que mi niña es mayor de lo que pensaba. No me vengas a enseñar cada cosa que te compres. Tienes derecho a tener tu intimidad y tu independencia y eso me excluye a mí. Soy un egoísta, supongo, pero me alegro de que sigas respetando mis puntos de vista lo suficiente como para preguntarme mi opinión. ¡Aun que sea después de los hechos!

—Pensé que debía preguntártelo antes, pero Serena me dijo que ya era suficientemente mayor como para tomar mis propias decisiones.

—¿Sí?

—Bueno, lo es —dijo Serena a la defensiva.

—Oh, estoy de acuerdo. ¿No acabo de decirlo?

—Yo creía que me podía doler, pero Serena ni se inmutó, así que supe que no debía hacer daño, ya que me había dicho que ella es una cobarde con el dolor...

—Bueno, ya veo que tú también te has perforado las orejas. Es todo un ejemplo de lo que puedes atreverte a hacer delante de una adolescente impresionable. ¿Te duelen? —le preguntó él extendiendo la mano y acariciándole el lóbulo de la oreja.

Ella se estremeció y él se dio cuenta. Estaba claro que se estaba riendo de ella, ya que sabía que esa reacción suya no tenía nada que ver con el dolor.

—Sólo me molesta un poco —respondió ella apartándose.

—¿Cómo tu conciencia?

Luego Darien se dirigió de nuevo a su hija y añadió:

—Supongo que debo pensar que tengo suerte porque no hayas vuelto tú también con otro Pors che.

—Todavía no sé conducir —le recordó Hotaru—. Algunos de mis amigos se han sacado ya el carnet nada más cumplir los quince años...

Darien se estremeció y la cortó en seco.

—Serena no te va a enseñar a conducir ese Porsche. Y a ti ni se te va a ocurrir pedírselo.

—Pero tú sí que lo harás, ¿verdad papá? Así no tendré que pedirle a la abuela que me lleve a todas partes cuando tú no estés.

—No te creas que lo de tener el carnet conlleva forzosamente tener coche propio —le advirtió Darien empezando a tomarse su sopa—. Vas a necesitar por lo menos un año de experiencia conduciendo antes de que piense comprarte uno. Me gustaría enseñarte yo mismo, pero creo que será mejor que vayas a una autoescuela.

—¿Quién te enseñó a ti a conducir, Serena? —le preguntó Hotaru buscando evidentemente una aliada.

Serena, que nunca antes había probado el caviar, estaba descubriendo que no le gustaba nada.

—Mi hermano mayor, Sammuel.

—No sabía que tuvieras un hermano —dijo Darien con curiosidad.

Serena se dio cuenta entonces de que no podía seguir comiéndose aquello.

—Estaba delicioso —mintió mientras apartaba el plato fuera del alcance de su olfato.

—El caviar me parece asqueroso. La abuela lo sirvió en una de sus fiestas. No sé cómo te puede gustar —afirmó Hotaru haciendo un gesto de asco.

—No le gusta.

—Sólo quería probarlo.

—¿Vas a probar sólo todo lo demás que has pedido?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Vivo el momento.

Por lo menos había logrado que él se olvidara de Sammuel.

Por suerte para su estómago, era cierto que estaba hambrienta, así que se dedicó con fruición al siguiente plato que había pedido. Por suerte, el venado con salsa de arándanos estaba delicioso.

—¿Está bueno?

—¡Fabuloso!

—Bueno, tal vez sea este un buen momento para sugerir que puede ser una excelente idea que alguien te dé unas cuantas lecciones de cómo conducir un Porsche de forma que no llames la atención de más policías amistosos.

Serena casi se atragantó.

—¿Cómo quién?

—Bueno, yo he tenido uno o dos coches deportivos, cuando era joven. Cuando tenía más testosterona que sentido común. Creo que te podría dar algunos consejos valiosos.

—Gracias, pero no creo...

—Yo creo que deberías, Serena —intervino Hotaru tranquilamente—. El hombre que mató a mi madre llevaba un coche de alquiler y, al parecer, se equivocó de marcha cuando trataba de evitar un choque y fue por eso por lo que se estrelló contra el de mi madre.

—Oh, no lo sabía.

—A papá se le da bien explicar cosas y tiene mucha paciencia. No te gritará si haces algo mal.

—Considéralo un pequeño favor a cambio de un agradable almuerzo. ¿Quedamos en dar una vuelta con tu coche esta tarde?

—Lo siento, pero estaré ocupada —le contestó Serena muy satisfecha—. Tendré que apresurarme a volver a casa para arreglarme.

—¿De copas otra vez? —le preguntó él, sardónicamente.

—No, estoy recibiendo lecciones de cocina tailandesa.

—Muy bien. ¿Mañana entonces?

—Mañana es sábado —le recordó ella.

—Mejor.

—No para mí. Voy a estar fuera todo el fin de semana.

La fría mirada de él se puso alerta.

—¿Adónde irás?

—Al campo con mi club de montañismo. No estaremos de vuelta hasta el domingo por la noche.

Darien frunció el ceño.

—¿El lunes?

Serena se lo pensó.

—Francés de iniciación.

—¿Martes?

—Tengo una cita.

—¿Con quién?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Con nadie que conozcas.

—¿A ver?

—Se llama Kevin Umino.

—¿Qué hace?

—Tiene algo que ver con viajes, creo.

—¿Crees? ¿Es que no lo sabes?

—Bueno, todavía no lo conozco.

—¿Qué es? ¿Una cita a ciegas organizada por algún amigo? ¿O es que has puesto un anuncio en el periódico?

—No, claro que no —dijo ella respondiendo a su sarcasmo con la tranquilidad que se merecía—. Me he unido a un servicio de citas por ordenador. Me garantizan seguridad y un setenta por ciento de compatibilidad.

—¡Citas por ordenador!

—Creía que dijiste que no gritaba nunca —le dijo Serena a Hotaru, que estaba mirando la cara roja de su padre como fascinada.

—Lo siento, pero... ¡Maldita sea, Serena! ¿Sabes el riesgo que estás corriendo? Un ordenador no puede hacer juicios de carácter. Las personas no suelen ser sinceras respecto a ellas mismas al dar sus datos. Esas organizaciones son el campo abonado para hombres de toda clase y psicópatas que se aprovechan de la gente solitaria y desesperada.

—Kevin me pareció muy agradable por teléfono...

—¿Le has dado tu número? —le preguntó él como pasmado.

—¡Por Dios! ¡No soy tan estúpida! El servicio me dio el suyo y yo lo llamé a él...

El resto del almuerzo le produjo una fuerte indigestión a Serena, ya que se vio obligada a soportar todo lo que le dijo Darien acerca de los peligros de ser demasiado confiada.

Para cuando la exorbitante cuenta llegó, veinte minutos más tarde, incluso Hotaru parecía estar un poco afectada. Fue un pequeño consuelo cuan do, más tarde, le dijo que ella era la única persona que había logrado hacer que su padre perdiera el control.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 7**

Serena se estiró en la maravillosamente cómoda cama y se quedó mirando al techo. No se podía creer su suerte. Encontrar un apartamento tan maravilloso el primer día de búsqueda y a tan buen precio era una especie de milagro. Tenía que acordarse de regalarle algo a Hotaru como agradecimiento por haberle dicho que mirará los anuncios de apartamentos a la venta en el Harbourside Building. Se había quedado con él nada más verlo. En el centro de la ciudad, dando al mar y en un encantador edificio antiguo renovado por completo. Era perfecto para su nuevo estilo de vida. Además, había sido realmente una ganga. Lo único que había tenido que hacer fue llamar a una compañía de mudanzas y, antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba instalada en su nueva casa.

Decidió que iría a recoger las pocas cosas que se había dejado en el coche y luego haría la cere onial primera comida en la perfectamente equipada cocina.

El Porsche estaba aparcado en su propia plaza de garaje en el sótano y Serena le dio una palmadita cuando tomó de su interior una caja de cartón llena de libros viejos, fotos y cosas que habían sobrevivido a la selección de la mudanza.

Cuando entró en el ascensor iba canturreando. Pero cuando se abrió la puerta en la planta baja, se quedó helada y boquiabierta al ver la figura alta y conocida que tenía delante.

—¡Hola, Darien! —exclamó al cabo de un momento de desconcierto.

—Buenas tardes, Serena —respondió él grave mente.

Se dio cuenta de que Darien llevaba su portafolio, así que, evidentemente, estaba de camino de vuelta a casa desde el trabajo.

—¿Has venido a verme? No sabía que supieras...

Dado que él no le había preguntado nada los dos últimos días, había llegado a pensar que Hotaru no, le había contado lo del apartamento.

—¿Te ha dicho Hotaru que me mudaba esta tarde? Todavía no estoy instalada del todo, pero ya me he traído casi todo. Ahora mismo estaba recogiendo lo último del coche. Eres la primera visita que tengo...

—No deberías llevar cosas tan pesadas —dijo Darien cuando entró en el ascensor, interrumpiendo sus palabras nerviosas.

Luego le quitó la caja de las manos.

—Realmente... no es tan pesada —protestó ella.

—Lo suficiente. Deberías haberle pedido a alguien que te ayudara en vez de tratar de llevarla tú sola.

—Todavía no conozco a nadie por aquí.

—A mí.

—Me refiero aquí, en el edificio. No he visto a ninguno de los demás vecinos —dijo ella, llevándose una mano nerviosamente al cabello—. Aun que la vendedora me dijo que la mayoría de los apartamentos están ocupados. Son muy bonitos, ¿sabes? El mío da a una esquina y así tengo dos panorámicas de la ciudad. Y tiene mucho sol, ya que da al sur. En cuanto lo vi supe que era perfecto para mí, así que lo compré inmediatamente. Real mente ha sido una ganga. Ni tú podrías haber con seguido un precio mejor.

—Estoy seguro de que no —murmuró él.

Cuando el ascensor se detuvo en el quinto piso, ella le condujo por el corto pasillo y luego le abrió la puerta, haciéndolo pasar con una reverencia.

—Bueno, ¿qué opinas? —le preguntó ella cuando no había hecho nada más que pasar por la puerta—. ¿No es perfecto? Sólo tiene un dormitorio, pero todo lo demás es muy grande y hay sitio de sobra para dar fiestas y para que se queden invitados...

—La vida es un loco torbellino social para ti, ¿no? —dijo Darien dejando la caja en el suelo—. ¿Puedo echar un vistazo?

El pensamiento de enseñarle su dormitorio le causó una extraña sensación en el estómago a Serena.

—Sí, por supuesto. Adelante.

—¿Es que no me lo vas a enseñar tú?

Era como si él supiera lo que estaba sintiendo.

—No creo que te vayas a perder. Te prepararé algo de beber mientras lo ves. ¿Qué quieres?

—Un zumo de fruta, si tienes.

—Tengo de todo —le dijo ella pensando en el montón de botellas que esperaban a la gran can tidad de amigos que pretendía hacer.

Darien echó un vistazo a su alrededor.

—Esta es una habitación muy bonita y cálida. ¿Puedo quitarme la chaqueta?

Esa pregunta la hizo ruborizarse por ninguna razón en particular.

—Claro. Deja que te la cuelgue.

Luego él se aflojó la corbata y el cuello de la camisa con un suspiro de alivio.

—¿Cómo te fue la cita de anoche?

La chaqueta casi se le deslizó de entre los dedos a Serena cuando la fue a colgar y se esforzó por parecer entusiasmada.

—Bien. Era un hombre muy agradable.

—Eso suena un poco aburrido.

—No lo fue. Kevin y yo tuvimos una velada muy agradable.

Y eso era cierto. El tal Kevin era agradable, y nada más. No era precisamente un buen candidato para una noche de sexo salvaje.

—¿Adónde fuisteis?

—A cenar y al cine.

—Qué agradable.

Serena frunció el ceño.

—Lo fue incluso más cuando fuimos a su casa e hicimos el amor alocadamente durante el resto de la noche.

Darien apretó los labios.

—No me extraña que hoy parezcas un poco cansada.

¡Era evidente que no la creía, maldita sea!

—Tal vez debieras reservar tus noches de lujuria para los fines de semana —añadió él—. Eso si puedes encontrar tiempo entre salidas al campo. Tengo entendido que corrompiste a varios boy scouts.

Ella deseó no haberle contado nada a Hotaru de esa excursión, sobre todo el hecho de que la mayoría de los excursionistas fueron chicas.

—También estaba el jefe de los scouts —le dijo dulcemente—. Me encantan los hombres rudos y curtidos por la intemperie.

—Si tus gustos van más bien por las mujeres, no me extraña que el pobre Malachite te aburriera mortalmente la otra noche.

Así que Hotaru le había contado que la jefa era una mujer.

—¿Es que tú y tu hija no tenéis nada más interesante que hacer que hablar con detalle de mis actividades?

Darien sonrió.

—No, en este momento, no. Hotaru me habla mucho de ti. Creo que está fascinada por tus excitantes actividades y tu vitalidad. Eso por no mencionar tu falta de respeto por mi dignidad.

—Mis actividades podrían ser mucho más fascinantes si ella no fuera como mi sombra todos los días.

En realidad le divertía tener a alguien a su lado, alguien que no conocía a la antigua Serena.

—A ella le gustas. Hotaru no hace amigos fácil mente, pero parece responder naturalmente a ti. Dice que la tratas como a una igual y eso le gusta. Su abuela es bastante dominante y sus profesoras del colegio son las únicas mujeres adultas que conoce. Como hija única, es un poco solitaria, me temo.

En la voz de él había un tono extraño que la hizo preguntarle:

—¿No has sentido la tentación de volverte a casar?

—¿Por Hotaru? No.

—¿Porque sigues enamorado de tu esposa o por que te gusta demasiado tu libertad personal?

En vez de sentirse avergonzado como ella había pretendido, pareció divertirse.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que sigo sintiendo nostalgia de Mina?

—No lo sé. Tal vez por la forma en que Hotaru habla tan libremente de ella. Sobre lo hermosa que era y lo felices que erais juntos.

—Hotaru ni siquiera recuerda a su madre. La mayoría de sus recuerdos le han sido implantados por Luna tan naturalmente que es como si fueran suyos propios. Aunque he de admitir que Mina era muy hermosa.

—¿Era rubia?

—Por cortesía de su salón de belleza. Una genuina bruja rubia platino —dijo él sonriendo cínica mente—. Era eso lo que querías saber, ¿no? Y sí, yo creía que los dos estábamos enamorados cuan do nos casamos. Yo era demasiado inocente en esos momentos como para darme cuenta de que lo que Mina quería no era a mí, sino la admi ración que despertaba entre los hombres en general. Un hombre solo nunca le proporcionaría la suficiente para sus necesidades. Su juego favorito era enfrentar entre sí a sus admiradores. Nada le gustaba más que ser capaz de provocar los celos de esos admiradores.

Serena trató de imaginarse a Darien celoso, pero no lo logró.

Su expresión debió traicionarla, porque él añadió:

—Yo sólo tenía veinte años y era demasiado arrogante como para aceptar tranquilamente mi error. Seguí insistiendo en creer que podíamos hacer funcionar nuestro matrimonio. Tuvimos varias peleas monstruosas antes de que me diera cuenta de que Mina estaba utilizando mi orgullo y temperamento para mantenerme fuera de su cama y así tener una especie de justificación ante sí misma de su comportamiento. Nunca me fue realmente infiel, pero no tenía la menor intención de renunciar a sus admiradores, ni siquiera después de que naciera Hotaru. Me resulta irónico ahora, pero me casé con una mujer muy parecida a mi madre.

Serena parpadeó, sorprendida.

—Yo creía que tu madre era una santa.

—Estoy hablando de mi madre natural. Mi padre dejó embarazada a una joven justo antes de casarse con la que fue mi madre adoptiva. Una chica irresponsable y bonita, bastante tonta, salvo en lo que se refería a los hombres. Cuando se pre sentó delante de mi madre adoptiva después de la boda para pedirle dinero, mi madre la convenció para que no abortara. Cuando yo nací, me quedé con la que iba a ser mi madre verdadera. Mi madre biológica sólo quiso olvidarse de mi existencia.

Darien hizo una pausa para respirar y luego continuó.

—Puedo perdonarle su falta de inteligencia e incluso de instintos maternales, pero lo que no le puedo perdonar es que no dejara de aparecer de vez en cuando durante mi infancia cada vez que se aburría o se arruinaba. Murió cuando yo tenía seis años en un accidente y recuerdo que me llegué a alegrar de que no volviera.

—¿No sería también rubia, por casualidad? —le preguntó Serena.

—Eres de lo más perceptiva. Tengo fotos de ella de cuando intentó trabajar como modelo que muestran que era la clásica rubia explosiva. Tenía labios carnosos y senos prominentes.

—Así que es por eso por lo que piensas tan mal de las rubias explosivas, ¿no? Por los sentimientos encontrados que sigues teniendo hacía tu madre.

—No me digas que estás recibiendo clases nocturnas de psicología. Me imagino que ahora me vas a adjudicar un complejo de Edipo o me vas a decir que estaba tratando de volver a la seguridad del útero materno cuando me casé con Mina.

Dado que eso era precisamente lo que se le había ocurrido, Serena se ruborizó.

—Si sigues tan susceptible sobre ese tema, tal vez debieras seguir una terapia.

—¿Por qué? Lo más importante de un ser huma no es su habilidad para aprender de la experiencia y así no verse condenado a repetir eternamente los mismos errores.

—Dos rubias entre los millones de mujeres que se aclaran el cabello artificialmente no sirven como ejemplo.

—Bueno, hubo otras más que me ayudaron a desilusionarme. Mujeres que pensaron que mi debilidad por las rubias teñidas podría hacerme perdonarles cualquier cosa. Desde entonces he descubierto que una mujer realmente sensual no tiene que destacar esa sensualidad; su atractivo es mucho más sutil... y duradero. Desafortunadamente, esas mujeres aparecen raramente en estos días.

¿Era eso una referencia a ella? ¿Cuántas rubias teñidas lo habían desilusionado? Para ser un hombre inteligente, debía aprender despacio. Darien interrumpió sus pensamientos añadiendo:

—Bueno, ¿has quedado en verte de nuevo con el aburrido señor Umino?

Ese súbito cambio de conversación la pilló completamente desprevenida y dudó un momento demasiado largo.

El rostro de Darien reflejó la satisfacción que sintió y dijo:

—Supongo que no. ¿Qué pasa, Serena? ¿Es que no podía cumplir tus exigencias? ¿Qué pedías en ese formulario que rellenaste?

—¡Un semental! —le respondió ella, enfadada porque él la hiciera sentirse de una manera que no quería.

—¿Quieres quedarte embarazada? —le preguntó él mirándole el plano vientre.

Ella tragó saliva y retrocedió un paso.

—¡No, claro que no! ¡Me refiero a un semental en el sentido más amplio de la palabra! Alguien con el que no tener ningún lazo emocional y que no sea luego un pelmazo.

—¿Luego?

Serena logró no ruborizarse.

—¡A la mañana siguiente!

—Y ahora, ¿qué es lo siguiente que tienes en la agenda? ¿O debo decir a quién? ¿El ordenador te ha juntado con otro para esta noche?

A ella le estaba empezando a frustrar su falta de reacción.

—Mañana por la noche. Esta noche tengo una clase.

—Creía que era el lunes.

—El lunes es de francés. El miércoles de mecánica del automóvil.

Él pareció alarmado.

—¿No irás a tratar de mantener el Porsche por ti misma?

Ella casi se rió ante su expresión.

—Tu machismo se está empezando a mostrar, pero no, es sólo una afición... una forma de cono cer gente.

—Te refieres a hombres.

—¿Y qué? ¿Es que eres el guardián de mi moralidad?

—No me tientes.

—Ni me molestaría en intentarlo. ¡No eres mi tipo!

—No creo que sepas cuál es tu tipo. Ese es el problema.

—Tú lo puedes ver como un problema. Yo lo veo como un reto. Después de todo, en la búsqueda está la mitad de la diversión del juego.

—Pero tú realmente no estás buscando diversión, estás buscando el olvido —dijo él con tanta seguridad que le llegó al corazón—. Y me temo que no lo vas a encontrar con encuentros sexuales sin sentido. Si descubres algo, será una forma más corrosiva de soledad.

—Creía que habías dicho que le querías echar un vistazo al apartamento —lo interrumpió ella sin querer oír nada más—. Voy por algo de beber.

Por suerte, él no la siguió y, cuando volvió al salón con las bebidas y aperitivos, estaba lista para volverse a enfrentar con él, pero para su sorpresa, Darien no había terminado con su inspección.

¿Qué estaría haciendo? Le dio un trago a su bebida y, cuando no pudo soportar la incertidumbre por más tiempo, se dirigió al dormitorio, pre parada para efectuar una retirada estratégica si él estaba en el cuarto de baño.

Se lo encontró sentado en el borde de su cama, enfrascado en la lectura de uno de sus libros. Entonces él la miró.

_¡__Cómo Darle Un Nuevo Sentido a Tu Vidal _Creía que ya habías hecho eso a tu entera satis facción.

Luego miró los demás libros de la estantería y se detuvo en uno en particular.

—_Satisfacción Sexual. Técnicas Eróticas Para Aumentar el Placer Femenino._

—¡Dame eso! —exclamó ella, tratando de quitárselo de la mano.

—¿Qué? ¿Satisfacción sexual? Vaya, Serena, me sorprende tu sinceridad.

—¡Que me des el libro!

Mientras trataba de hacerse con el libro era muy consciente de que ambos se estaban revolcando encima de la cama.

—¿Por qué? ¿Crees que me voy a avergonzar?

Para su desmayo, él se dejó el libro sobre el regazo y se abrió por una foto explícita de una pareja. Darien soltó una exclamación y leyó atentamente el texto. Luego, en silencio, pasó la página. Y luego otra...

Sus miradas se encontraron y él le dijo:

—No estás mirando las ilustraciones.

—Sí. Bueno, quiero decir...

A él los ojos le brillaron entonces triunfalmente.

—Sé perfectamente lo que quieres decir —dijo quitándose el libro del regazo y abrazándola a ella a continuación.

—Estabas mirando con la mente —añadió—. Y tu mente puede vernos a ti y a mí haciendo exac amente eso mismo. Pero no en foto. Podemos movernos. Somos reales, cálidos y vivos, como lo es esto...

Entonces la besó fuerte y profundamente, enterrando la boca en la de ella, utilizando los dientes para apartarle los suyos y que su lengua se pudiera meter dentro. Luego le acarició los costados, rozándole los senos con los fuertes músculos de su pecho. Gimió y le metió una rodilla entre los muslos, haciéndola apoyarse contra su dureza.

—Bésame. Tócame de la misma manera que en el libro —susurró él mientras se desabrochaba la camisa.

Le sacó la camiseta de los vaqueros, rozándole la piel desnuda con los dedos.

—Darien..

—Sí, di mi nombre; dime dónde quieres que te acaricie; lo que te excita...

Todo la excitaba. Apenas podía pensar coherentemente y, mucho menos, hablar. Lo único que le salían eran gemidos y eso parecía ponerlo más frenético todavía.

Se agarró a los hombros de Darien, clavándole las uñas, haciéndolo estremecerse y pegarse más todavía a ella.

Casi tan excitante como su contacto era el cono cimiento de que él ya no se podía controlar. El hombre educado y protector había desaparecido, dejando a un hombre poseído por una pasión primitiva y exigente. Le acarició los senos por debajo de la camiseta.

—Ya sabía yo que no llevabas sujetador —mur muró Darien.

Cuando llegó a los pezones se los rozó con los pulgares hasta que se endurecieron.

—Podía verlos a través de la tela. Oscuros, suaves. Los quería tocar y lamer hasta que estuvieran duros. Tan duro como yo...

Luego continuó diciéndole lo que le quería hacer y ella no se pudo creer que Darien Chiba, el educado y contenido, le estuviera diciendo aquellas cosas. En vez de sentirse avergonzada, esas palabras la excitaban cada vez más hasta que todo su cuerpo se estremeció de ansiedad.

Cuando él le quitó la camiseta y la hizo tumbarse de espaldas, ella ya no podía más.

—Sí, oh cielos, sí —exclamó él antes de llevarse a la boca uno de sus senos—. Unos pezones tan encantadores y grandes para unos senos tan pequeños y delicados. Me encantan.

El tiempo había dejado de tener sentido para Serena. Oyó sus palabras como a través de un velo de niebla roja. Se le escapó un grito cuando él le lamió un pezón, proporcionándole un placer inenarrable. Luego cambió de seno y fue como un sueño. Mejor que lo que se pudiera haber imaginado. Darien sobre ella, con la camisa abierta, moviéndose sobre ella, apretando entre sus muslos y creando una tensión familiar y violenta que la hacía gemir. Nunca antes había sido así. Nunca. Zafiro nunca la había hecho alcanzar semejantes alturas de pasión así que, ¿cómo le podía resultar familiar aquello? Y sin embargo... Serena gritó su nombre. Darien se tensó y respondió pareciendo que se arrancaba de una especie de violencia sin nombre.

—Lo sé. Lo sé... Te preguntas qué es lo que nos está pasando —dijo él agitadamente—. Me sien to increíblemente bien, ¿tú no? Como si supiéramos exactamente cómo agradarnos el uno al otro sin tener que decirlo, sin un libro de instrucciones...

Luego movió la mano hacia abajo para meterla entre sus muslos y por dentro de los vaqueros para llegar a su parte más sensible. Ella tragó saliva y él apagó ese sonido con los labios.

Volvió a mover el dedo adelante y atrás.

—Sí. Es fuerte, ¿no? Si quieres vivir dejándote llevar por los instintos, Serena, pregúntate qué es lo que te están diciendo ahora esos mismos instintos. ¿Por qué no me muestras lo lanzada que puede llegar a ser mi rubia peligrosa?


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 8**

No. Serena los sorprendió a los dos apartándose de él con fuerza sobrehumana. Retrocedió y casi se cayó de la cama, casi reptó. Aterrizó de golpe en el suelo con el trasero, miran do a Darien en un estado de profunda consternación.

Una rubia peligrosa. Saber lo que era ella le había enfriado la sangre de repente. La cínica falta de confianza de Darien era su mejor protección contra sus propios deseos desenfrenados.

Darien se sentó muy serio. Le dirigió una mira da asesina.

Se inclinó y le extendió una mano, pero ella retrocedió arrastrando el trasero por el suelo.

—¡No me toques!

—Ya es un poco tarde para eso, ¿no Serena?

Él le estaba mirando los senos desnudos, así que Serena agarró la camiseta y se tapó con ella.

—Nunca es demasiado tarde para decir que no.

—A riesgo de que me acuses de no ser un caballero, eso no es cierto. Hay un definido punto de no retorno tanto para los hombres como para las mujeres... Y nosotros no hemos estado muy lejos de alcanzar el nuestro —dijo sin retirar la mano—. Deja que te ayude.

Ella no confiaba en sí misma lo suficiente como para permitir que la tocara, así que, primero, se puso de rodillas y luego de pie. Él se bajó de la cama, pero no trató de abotonarse la camisa. Había algunas marcas en su cuerpo que Serena reconoció horrorizada como las que le había deja do con los dientes al morderlo en el frenesí de la pasión. También había arañazos. Como atontada se dio la vuelta y se puso la camiseta antes de volver a mirarlo de nuevo.

—Creo que ahora deberías irte.

Se dirigió al salón y descolgó su chaqueta. Luego volvió al dormitorio y se la ofreció.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te he ofendido?

Ella no podía dejar de mirar su pecho desnudo, pero no dijo nada.

—¿He sido demasiado rudo? Debería haberte prevenido de que soy un poco primitivo haciendo el amor, tal vez porque el resto de mi vida es demasiado civilizada. De alguna manera, tú me haces sentir más vulnerable, me haces desprenderme de toda clase de control o inhibición.

—Eso es porque realmente no confías en mí. ¿Cómo podrías? ¡Soy una rubia! —dijo con el mismo tono de voz que habría utilizado para anunciar que era la novia de Satán.

—Ya me había dado cuenta.

—Claro que sí. Tal vez ese sea el problema. Tal vez haya sido mi cabello lo que te ha disparado. Estábamos hablando de lo mucho que te han desilusionado las rubias y tú estabas recordando. Luego viste esas fotos del libro y, bueno, tal vez no estés tan curado de tu... debilidad como te creías.

Aquello sonaba muy débil incluso para sus propios oídos, pensó Serena mientras él se empezaba a abotonar la camisa.

—Es una teoría interesante. Por supuesto, no explica tu comportamiento. Te derretiste en el momento en que te toqué. Hasta que sentiste miedo y te echaste atrás.

—Eso no es lo que sucedió...

—Oye, que yo estaba allí, sé lo que sucedió y por qué.

Darien tomó su maletín y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Afróntalo, Serena, nunca has sido y nunca serás una persona que acepte riesgos. No tienes el temperamento necesario para vivir en el filo de la navaja. Siempre se te ocurre una razón lógica para retroceder. Estás tan ocupada huyendo que ni te has molestado en mirar a tu alrededor para ver que aquello que te da tanto miedo es sólo una quimera.

—Yo no estoy huyendo de nada —gritó ella corriendo tras él.

Darien se detuvo con la mano en el picaporte de la puerta.

—¿No? Vamos a ponerlo a prueba, ¿quieres? Te reto a que canceles tu cita con Taiki mañana por la noche y te vengas a cenar conmigo,

—¡Es Haruka! Y, si te crees que me puedes manipular de esa forma tan infantil, estás muy equivocado.

Pero, a la noche siguiente, Serena estaba cenan do en la residencia Chiba mientras charlaba relajadamente con Darien y su bien educada hija. Lo que no sabía era por qué.

Sí sabía que Darien era más hábil que ella discutiendo y un experto en confundir a su oponente.

Había sido Hotaru la que le había enseñado la casa y se sorprendió al saber que había sido ella la que había preparado, no sólo la mesa, sino también la cena.

—La abuela dice que todas las mujeres deben conocer los elementos claves para realizar una bue na cena —le dijo Hotaru—. Y papá dice que es algo de lo más útil en los negocios hacer que la gente se sienta cómoda en las reuniones sociales.

Durante la cena y, contra todo pronóstico, Serena se sintió muy relajada y se olvidó por completo que se suponía que estaba allí para sufrir una especie de prueba. Era una experiencia agridulce encontrarse cenando una vez más en familia, hablando de cosas cotidianas.

—¿Te alegras de haber cambiado de opinión después de todo? —le preguntó Darien en un momento dado.

Serena no tuvo que preguntarle a qué se estaba refiriendo.

—Oh, ¿es eso lo que ha sucedido?

—Bueno, ahora estás aquí y eso es lo que importa...

Lo cierto era que la velada estaba resultando muy agradable.

En un momento dado, se pusieron a hablar de las ventajas de ser hijo único y a ella le pareció de lo más natural hablarles de su hermano mayor, de cómo ella había compartido el terror de sus padres por las aficiones de Sammuel y se había sentido a la sombra de su exuberante personalidad. Había hecho paracaidismo, escalada y, antes de matarse, esquí alpino.

—¿Hace cuánto que murió? —le preguntó Hotaru.

—Dos años.

—¿Qué le pasó? ¿Se mató en una montaña o algo así?

—No, y eso fue lo irónico. Pilló lo que pareció una gripe y, veinticuatro horas más tarde, estaba muerto. Una meningitis virulenta. Todos esos años temiendo recibir una llamada a medianoche de cualquier parte del mundo y se muere en casa de una infección que podía haberse curado si hubiera ido al médico. Para cuando lo llevamos al hospital ya era demasiado tarde. No creo que mamá se perdonara nunca. Creo que eso fue lo que la puso enferma.

Se detuvo entonces para dar un trago de agua y Darien la animó para que continuara. Le preguntó si Sammuel le había hecho sombra también en el colegio y Serena tuvo que sonreír cuando respondió.

—Realmente, sí. Era brillante en todo, y yo, me temo, era de lo más ordinario.

Para cuando llegó el momento de los postres, la amable ama de llaves que los había servido se había retirado ya, así que Serena acompañó a Hotaru a la cocina a por él.

—¿Te vas a quedar a pasar la noche? —le preguntó Hotaru mientras metía una bandeja en el microondas para calentarla.

Serena casi dejó caer la fuente de cristal llena de crema que tenía en las manos.

—No, ¡claro que no! ¿Es qué tu padre invita siempre a quedarse a dormir a quien invita a cenar?

Hotaru sonrió. Era una sonrisa enervantemente adulta.

—Si te refieres a mujeres, no.

Serena se puso tensa.

—Bueno, eso a mí no me importa.

Hotaru se apoyó contra la mesa de la cocina. Parecía más sofisticada de lo normal en ella y su expresión era alarmantemente sincera.

—A la abuela sí que le importa. Siempre me anda preguntando acerca de las amigas de papá.

—Lo siento, no he querido ser cotilla.

—La verdad es que papá nunca ha dormido en esta casa con una mujer mientras yo estoy aquí es de lo más discreto. Creo que tiene miedo de que yo me corrompa para siempre si descubro que mi padre tiene una vida sexual activa.

—¡Hotaru!

—Bueno, tengo quince años. Y sé de esas cosas, aunque a papá le guste hacer como si no fuera así.

Entonces sonó el timbre del microondas y Hotaru fue a sacar la bandeja, dándole la espalda a Serena.

—Hace diez años que mi madre murió y no creo que él haya estado viviendo como un monje todo ese tiempo, ¿y tú? —siguió diciendo mientras sacaba la bandeja—. Quiero decir, no sería natural, ¿no? No me imagino que el que lo invitaras a entrar en tu casa signifique que él y tú sois...

Serena se puso colorada.

—¡No! Y yo no lo invité. Simplemente, apareció por allí...

—Sólo me lo estaba preguntando. No tienes que preocuparte por mí, ¿sabes? Por si lo has pensado, a mí no me importaría.

Serena estaba sufriendo escalofríos de vergüenza. Era como si fuera transparente... para una niña. ¿Cuánto más podía ver todo el mundo? Tal vez eso explicara toda la gente que se había dejado caer por la sala de archivos durante los últimos dos días. Trató de apartar entonces ese pensamiento desagradable.

—Realmente, Hotaru, tienes una imaginación muy activa. ¡Tu padre y yo somos completamente incompatibles!

Hotaru la miró incrédulamente.

—El sexo tiene poco que ver con la compatibilidad. Incluso yo sé eso. Tiene que ver con una especie de magnetismo animal y la supervivencia de las especies.

Una hora más tarde, mientras estaba sentada en el asiento del pasajero de su Porsche, Serena seguía pensando en esa simplista explicación y observaba cómo Darien intercambiaba unas pocas palabras con su hija a la puerta de la casa. Había accedido a que él la llevara porque había bebido un par de copas de vino y el trayecto hasta la ciudad era largo y por unas carreteras estrechas y tortuosas, difíciles de día, así que mucho más en una noche nublada y sin luna.

Darien le había ofrecido que se quedara a pasar la noche, pero ella se había negado horrorizada, por lo que no había insistido.

—¿Qué le estabas diciendo? —le preguntó Serena cuando él se sentó a su lado.

Fuera lo que fuese habían tardado mucho tiempo.

—Que mejor que tomar un taxi de vuelta, probablemente me quedaré en la ciudad.

Serena maldijo en voz baja. ¡Se podía imaginar perfectamente lo que debía de estar pensando Hotaru en esos momentos!

—¡No conmigo!

—Vaya, Serena. ¿Te he sugerido yo eso? —le preguntó él inocentemente—. Yo tengo mi propio apartamento. Le he dicho a Hotaru que la llamaría tan pronto como llegara.

Serena nunca había visto su piso en el mismo edificio de las oficinas de la empresa, pero Hotaru le había dicho que se quedaba allí muy a menudo cuando ella estaba en el colegio.

Fueron en silencio todo el camino, un silencio tan tenso que, cuando llegaron a la puerta de su apartamento, a Serena le sudaban las manos.

Abrió la puerta y lo miró...

Darien le puso un dedo en la barbilla y la miró fijamente a los ojos. La besó una vez en la frente y luego en la boca, muy suavemente. Luego le puso las llaves del coche en la mano.

—Buenas noches, Serena. Gracias por esta noche. Que duermas bien.

¿Qué duerma bien?

Serena se quedó helada en la puerta mientras él se dirigía de nuevo a los ascensores y apretaba el botón sin mirar atrás.

¿Eso era todo?

Le había dicho que gracias por esa noche. Gra cias ¿por qué? ¡Si no había hecho nada todavía!

Cuando él desapareció por fin se dio cuenta que no era ninguna broma. Realmente la iba a dejar así.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que, realmente, lo que había estado esperando y deseando todo el tiempo había sido hacer el amor con ese hombre y el que la hubiera dejado de esa manera era una verdadera humillación. Se le escaparon las lágrimas, pero se obligó a verlo por el lado bueno. ¿Y si el muy canalla se hubiera acostado con ella para dejarla luego igual?

Entró en el piso dando un portazo. No sabía por qué podía estar tan desesperada por un hombre que había ignorado su existencia hacía un par de semanas. No era amor, debía de ser un capricho. Se había dejado llevar por sus atenciones y se había creído algo que no era.

De repente volvió a salir por la puerta y se diri gió a los ascensores. Allí se quedó mirando el indicador que había encima de la puerta. El ascensor no estaba en la planta baja, sino cuatro pisos más arriba. Ahora que lo recordaba, Darien había ele vado el dedo hasta el nivel de su pecho. Había subido, no bajado.

¿Qué podía hacer él en el piso de arriba a esas horas de la noche?.

Se precipitó de nuevo dentro de su apartamento y llamó por teléfono al guarda de seguridad de la planta baja, por si estaba equivocada.

—¿Sí, señorita Tsukino? —dijo el hombre—. ¿Pasa algo?

—No... es sólo que me preguntaba si había visto usted salir al señor Chiba. El hombre con el que estuve ayer. Me ha acompañado arriba hace unos minutos y puede que haya salido ya del edificio, pero se ha dejado una cosa en mi piso...

¡Una cosa llamada Serena!

—No, pero puede haber bajado directamente al garaje, si tiene allí su coche. ¿Quiere que llame a los de seguridad de ahí abajo por si le pueden avisar?

—No ha traído su coche. Pensé que iba a tomar un taxi.

—Oh, entonces. ¿Quiere que lo llame a su ático? Normalmente pide los taxis desde allí y luego nos pide que le avisemos cuando llega.

Cinco minutos más tarde, Serena estaba llamando a la puerta del ático de Darien mientras trataba de contener las náuseas que sentía.

Cuando Darien la abrió, ella pasó directamente.

—¿Cómo te atreves a interferir así en mi vida?

Darien suspiró.

—Ya me doy cuenta de que has descubierto que yo también vivo aquí.

—¿Cómo que vives aquí? El hombre de seguridad me ha dicho que eres el dueño del edificio.

—Un crimen terrible, ¿no? Todo esto, ¿no puede esperar hasta mañana?

La impaciencia era como un fuego que le quemaba las entrañas.

—¡No, no puede! ¡Y no trates de decirme que estás demasiado cansado para escucharme, porque Hotaru me ha dicho que no duermes mucho!

—La verdad es que lo he hecho pensando más en ti que en mí. ¿Te importaría pensar en esto antes de que digas algo de lo que los dos nos podamos arrepentir?

—No me extraña que la vendedora fuera tan amable cuando me vendió el apartamento. Tenía órdenes tuyas de que se asegurara de que me quedara con él. ¡No me extraña que fuera una ganga! Y lo más irónico de todo es que yo pensé que estaba actuando libremente. Disfruté creyendo que me estaba comprando una casa por mí misma, para mí misma, por primera vez en mi vida. Pero ni siquiera pude hacer eso, ¿verdad? Durante todo el tiempo he estado siendo manipulada por ti.

—Pero ha sido lo mejor, ¿no? —le dijo él razonablemente—. Anoche mismo me dijiste que te encanta el apartamento.

Serena apretó los puños a los costados para no golpearlo.

—Lo mejor, ¿para quién? Sentiste lástima por mí, ¿fue eso? ¿No creías que fuera lo suficiente mente competente como para encontrar mi propio sitio donde vivir? ¿O era porque necesitabas tener me controlada para que no corrompiera a tu preciosa hija? Sí, eso es, ¿no? Tienes que controlarlo todo y a todos. Incluso has utilizado a tu hija, ya que le dijiste que me contara lo del apartamento.

—Le sugerí que te dijera que aquí había algunos a la venta. El resto es el resultado de tu propio entusiasmo —la corrigió él—. La decisión final fue tuya. No ha habido ninguna trampa ni coacción y, por supuesto, no por parte de Hotaru. Dudo que ella sepa que yo soy el dueño del edificio.

—Pero sí debe saber que tienes un apartamento aquí. Podría habérmelo dicho.

—Yo le dije que podía influir negativamente en tu decisión el que lo supieras. Y tenía razón ¿ver dad? No te hubieras quedado con el apartamento sólo por no enfrentarte a lo que represento. Te remuerde la conciencia cuando yo estoy cerca. Quieres ser completamente libre y desenfadada, pero no puedes escapar al sentimiento de culpa. No estás segura de lo que haces. Pobre Serena.

—¡No tienes ningún derecho a meterte en mi vida! —gritó ella.

—¡Ciertamente tengo más derecho que cualquier otra persona! —dijo él devolviéndole los gritos, ya irritado.

—¡De eso nada! ¡Te puedes meter mi trabajo por donde te quepa! ¡Lo dejo!

Luego se dio la vuelta y habría salido corriendo de allí si él no la hubiera agarrado por un brazo.

—Ah, no. No puedes huir de esto. No tiene nada que ver con la posición social o el poder. Yo no tengo que controlar tu vida, mucho menos la sexual, Serena, ¿y sabes por qué? Porque yo soy tu vida sexual. El único amante que has tenido desde que ese cretino novio tuyo te dejó, ¡desde la fiesta de Fin de Año!

A Serena se le quedó la boca completamente seca.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —susurró—. Cielos, ¿qué estás diciendo?

Darien contuvo su enfado y aflojó el agarre.

—Quiero decir, querida que, aunque no parece que recuerdes mucho de esa fiesta en cuestión, mi recuerdo de lo que pasó entre los dos es de lo más lúcido.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando...

Darien la agarró por el otro brazo y la condujo hasta un sofá.

—Lo sé; eso es lo único malo de todo este lío. Por lo menos no trataste de volverme loco conscientemente. Ven y siéntate...

Ella se resistió.

—No, dímelo ahora mismo. Necesito saberlo ahora.

—Lo que necesitas es sentarte antes de que te caigas. No te voy a decir nada antes de que te sientes.

Por fin ella le hizo caso y ambos se sentaron en el sofá.

—Siempre tienes que controlarlo todo...

—Sólo porque sé que hay muchas cosas más que no puedo controlar. Como el que a ti se te haya olvidado por completo lo que pasó en esa fiesta. ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas de ella?

Ella no lo pudo mirar.

—Nada. Me puse muy mal y me fui a dormir a uno de los despachos. Luego me desperté y me marché a mi casa.

—El despacho fue el mío. Estabas allí cuando llegué desde el aeropuerto. Estaba muy cansado y me había tomado un par de vasos de lo que pensaba que era un inocente ponche de fruta, así que, cuando te vi tumbada en el sofá, me sentí un poco desorientado...

Darien hizo una pausa tan larga que Serena se vio forzada a mirarlo.

—No había encendido las luces y no creo que te dieras cuenta de quién era yo cuando te despertaste, por lo menos no al principio; Y, para cuan do lo hiciste, ya no importó. Los detalles son un poco borrosos porque estaba lo más parecido a borracho que haya estado en toda mi vida, pero recuerdo que me hablaste de lo que te había hecho tu novio y llorabas, así que yo me tumbé a tu lado y te rodeé con los brazos. Me pareciste tan pequeña y delicada, tan poco parecida a la eficiente y capaz señorita Tsukino que yo conocía... Empecé a consolarte y, aquello se transformó en unos besos y caricias. Tú estuviste tan cálida y ansiosa que una cosa llevó a la otra...

—¿Una cosa llevó a la otra? —le preguntó ella clavándose las uñas en las palmas de las manos.

¡No se lo podía creer! ¡Ella no podía haber hecho eso!

—Hicimos el amor, Serena.

Cuando vio que los ojos de ella se oscurecían, siguió explicándose.

—Y sí, los dos tuvimos un orgasmo.

Aquello fue como una bofetada en pleno rostro para ella y se sintió más avergonzada que en toda su vida.

—Después volviste a quedarte dormida y yo me marché para asegurarme de que el personal de seguridad localizara al idiota que hizo el ponche y ayudara a todo el mundo a volver a sus casas. Cuando volví, tú ya te habías ido.

—¿Por qué no dijiste nada luego? —le preguntó ella, llorando.

—Lo intenté, pero tú no parecías tener ni idea de lo que te estaba diciendo. Era evidente que, para ti, no había sucedido nada.

—Tal vez así fue...

—¿Por qué te iba a mentir? Créeme, no es algo de lo que esté muy orgulloso, aprovecharme sexualmente de una mujer indefensa. Lo único que me redime es que, por lo menos, nos dimos placer el uno al otro. Recuerdo que fue delicioso, lento y dulce. Casi como si los dos fuéramos vírgenes.

—¡No quiero saber más! —exclamó ella, llevándole las manos a los oídos, pero aun así podía seguir oyéndolo.

—Ya ves que dilema tenía yo. ¿Insistía en el caso y probablemente te causaba un trauma mayor? ¿O te dejaba en la ignorancia? Un siquiatra amigo mío me dijo que, si lo habías borrado de tu memoria, lo mejor que podía hacer era dejarlo así. A no ser que tú empezaras a mostrar comportamientos raros que pudieran ser atribuidos a una recuperación de la memoria.

—¿Consultaste a un siquiatra?

—Sólo informalmente. Y no le dije tu nombre. Me tenías preocupado. Podía ver que estabas en un estado emocional de lo más frágil y me sentí como si te debiera el que te tuviera vigilada de alguna manera.

—¿Tenerme vigilada? ¿No te estarás refiriendo a lo de trabajar con Hotaru? ¿No será ese otro de tus manejos?

—Claro que no. Pero sí aproveché el que ella quisiera trabajar.

Serena se relajó un poco.

—Fue una manera muy conveniente de que me pudieras espiar ¿no?

—Mucho, pero no fui yo el que creó la oportunidad, sólo me aproveché de ella. Seguramente te habría pedido de todas formas que te ocuparas de Hotaru. Por supuesto, no me di cuenta de lo crítica que podía volverse mi intervención en tus asuntos... —dijo él tomándole una de las manos que ella tenía apretadas en el regazo—. Puedes relajarte, Serena. No tienes que huir tratando de demostrarte a ti misma lo culpable y promiscua que eres. Los dos sabemos que no eres nada de eso. Eso fue sólo un papel creado por tu subconsciente culpable. Pero no tienes nada de que sentirte culpable. Puede que un breve encuentro como ese no haya sido una buena idea, pero tampoco fue algo sórdido ni promiscuo. Como ves, puedes volver a ser tú misma de nuevo.

Serena lo había escuchado con una indignación creciente. ¿Un breve encuentro? Él lo hacía parecer como si sólo se hubieran dado la mano.

Se levantó y él hizo lo mismo. Entonces Serena le dijo irritada:

—¡Gracias, pero puedes guardarte tus pomposas evaluaciones psiquiátricas para ti! La forma en que yo actúo no tiene nada que ver contigo, ni consciente ni inconscientemente.

—No seas absurda. Por supuesto que sí. Hace unos momentos me di cuenta de lo avergonzada que estabas. Estabas aturdida por el pensamiento de que te hubieras acostado tranquilamente con migo. Va contra todos tus principios, ¿no? ¿Cómo te crees que te sentirías si lo hicieras de forma habitual?

—Por lo menos, la próxima vez será lo suficientemente interesante para mí como para recordarlo por más de cinco minutos. Ya sabes lo que se dice: si no triunfas al principio, vuélvelo a intentar una y otra vez.

—¿Es eso una invitación?

Ella sonrió provocativamente y puso los brazos en jarras.

—¿Quieres que lo sea, cariño?

Darien pareció tan salvaje como lo puede parecer un hombre en batín.

—Si quieres saber lo que es una memorable aventura de una noche, estaré encantado de enseñártelo.

—Pero eso sería una aventura de dos noches.

—¿Te estás acobardando ya, Serena?

—¿Una noche? ¿Sin ataduras? ¿Aquí te pillo y aquí te mato? —le preguntó ella mirándolo retadoramente.

Darien apretó los dientes.

—Si estás segura de que es eso lo que quieres...

—¡Eso es exactamente lo que quiero!

Entonces ella se preguntó qué diría él si le dijera ahora que mil y una noches y un montón de cadenas estaban más en línea realmente con sus deseos.

—¡Muy bien!

—¡Muy bien! —repitió ella triunfalmente.

Ahora era el momento de hacer que él pusiera las cartas boca arriba.

—¿Empezamos aquí mismo o en el dormitorio?

Darien le dedicó una sonrisa de lobo que la sorprendió.

—Oh, hagamos las cosas bien. Me has pedido una noche y tendrás una noche. Eso hacen unas diez horas de oscuridad y, teniendo en cuenta que nosotros tenemos que empezar a trabajar dentro de... apenas ocho horas, no quiero que nos que demos cortos. Mira, me temo que voy a estar ocupado los próximos días, así que, ¿qué te parece si lo hacemos el domingo cuando anochezca?

¡Diez horas! Serena trató de ocultar el estremecimiento que la recorrió y mantuvo una expresión de indiferencia.

—Muy bien —dijo desafiantemente.

—Muy bien —repitió él con el mismo tono de voz —. Te esperaré aquí mismo a eso de las ocho.

Luego él la acompañó educadamente hasta la puerta y a cada paso Serena se esperó que dijera que ya era bastante. Estaba ya en el pasillo cuando lo oyó decir:

—¿Serena?

Ella se volvió a toda prisa, aliviada y con una leve sonrisa triunfante que no pudo ocultar.

—¿Sí, Darien? —dijo dulcemente—. ¿Se te ha olvidado algo?

Él estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta y los ojos le brillaban con la rabia contenida.

—Sólo te advierto que no esperes cenar. Lo único que vas a tener de mí es sexo. No pretendo desperdiciar ni un solo minuto de nuestra aventura de una noche en algo tan mundano como la comida.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 9**

LOS TRES días siguientes, Serena los pasó como en una nube de confusión, tratando de recordar lo que había pasado en la famosa fiesta de Fin de Año. Por otra parte, esperaba que Darien la llamara para anular su cita.

La parte más sana de su ser esperaba poder convencerlo de que aquello había sido una tontería por parte de ambos. Se disculparían y se olvidarían de todo ese asunto.

La parte mala le decía que lo que tenía que hacer era colgarle el teléfono y al infierno con las con secuencias.

A las ocho en punto del domingo y sin saber nada de él, Serena se dirigió a su apartamento en un estado como febril. Iba vestida de una forma ambigua, con una blusa de seda color crema y minifalda negra de terciopelo.

Toda la excitación que sentía desapareció en cuanto le vio la expresión, seca y sin ninguna clase de sonrisa.

No era un rostro de conciliación. Seguía dispuesto a darle una lección sobre los peligros del sexo promiscuo.

Pero a Serena no le importaba. Quería esa noche con él más que cualquier otra cosa en la vida. Porque una noche era todo lo que tenía. No había futuro, sólo presente.

—Puedes dejar la ropa en la silla.

Darien cerró la puerta decididamente y luego le indicó la silla en cuestión.

Serena se rió nerviosamente y se secó las manos en los costados de la falda mientras lo seguía. Él llevaba la misma bata azul de la otra noche. Ella se había vestido con cuidado para la ocasión, pero él no. De repente, se dio cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo como un insulto.

—¿Es qué ni me vas a ofrecer nada de beber antes?

—¿Por qué? Esto no es una seducción. Estás aquí por sexo, Serena, no para tener un romance. Bueno, ¿te vas a quitar la ropa o no? ¿Quieres que me desnude yo antes?

Entonces él fue a soltarse el cinturón del batín y a Serena se le escapó un gemido. Entonces él se detuvo.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Nada. Yo... tú. ¿Por qué no hablamos un poco antes?

Él se cruzó de brazos.

—¿De qué?

Serena levantó la barbilla y se llevó las manos a los botones de la blusa.

—Vaya, de tus preferencias, por supuesto. Dado que yo no recuerdo la última vez, vas a tener que decirme lo que te gusta y lo que no.

Mientras se desabrochaba los botones sus miradas se cruzaron. Así que él le iba a dar una lección, ¿no? ¡Tal vez fuera ella la maestra!

La blusa cayó al suelo, dejándole el torso des nudo a excepción del sujetador color bronce. Él no le apartó la mirada de la cara.

—Te prefiero desnuda —dijo él como si aquello le aburriera.

Serena se bajó la cremallera de la falda con dedos temblorosos y la dejó caer también al suelo.

Se quedó vestida sólo con las bragas, el sujetador y liguero a juego. Podría ser que su ropa exterior fuera equívoca, pero la interior no.

Darien bajó los brazos y la recorrió con la mira da. Ella no se pudo creer que él no compartiera la excitación que ella estaba sintiendo.

Pero se lo tuvo que creer cuando él se acercó al sofá y se dejó caer en él levantando una pierna. La gruesa tela del batín escondía lo que había debajo.

—Muy emocionante, querida, pero no es eso lo que he pedido. Sé una buena chica y quítatelo todo para que podamos ir al grano —dijo seca mente.

Serena se mordió el labio, se desabrochó el suje tador y se lo quitó lentamente. A continuación se inclinó para quitarse las bragas, consciente de que los senos se bamboleaban a cada movimiento.

Cuando se incorporó de nuevo, vio un destello de salvajismo en su expresión, pero cuando se fue a quitar el liguero, él la detuvo.

—¡No! Déjatelo. Ven aquí —dijo él brutalmente mientras se sentaba bien en el sofá, mirándola tan secamente como si fuera un juez.

Serena casi se cayó al suelo por los tacones, toda gracia natural la había abandonado.

Se quedó de pie delante de él en el sitio que él le había indicado, pretendiendo soportar aquello con toda la dignidad que pudiera reunir.

Reunió toda su reserva de valor y lo miró. Lo que vio la dejó sin respiración. Darien estaba observando su vientre con una expresión curiosamente cariñosa. Inconscientemente, juntó los muslos cuando él acercó la nariz al centro de su excitación y aspiró su aroma.

Levantó una mano y acarició la fina tela del liguero. Luego la metió entre sus muslos y le acarició los oscuros rizos.

—Ah, rubita. Eres completamente natural don de importa, ¿no? —dijo él haciendo que el contacto de esos dedos fuera todavía más íntimo, tocándola de una manera que la hizo agarrarle la muñeca.

Él se soltó y le puso las dos manos en las caderas, sujetándola firmemente.

—¿No quieres que te acaricie ahí, Serena? —le dijo abarcándole los glúteos—. Pero, ¿cómo esperas que te dé placer entonces? ¿Así, tal vez?

Ella gimió suavemente y, cuando cayó hacia adelante, él le puso la boca donde habían estado sus dedos. Serena sintió un increíble estallido de placer cuando su lengua se abrió paso en ella.

Le puso las manos en el negro cabello, acariciándoselo y apretándose más contra la boca de él. Luego abrió los muslos ante la insistente presión de las rodillas de Darien. Su lengua siguió acariciándola hasta que ella pensó que iba a explotar.

—Darien, no, por favor... ¡Así no!

Él le apoyó la mejilla contra el vientre.

—Tranquila, querida. Deja que suceda. Sé que te puedo dar placer de esta manera. Ya lo he hecho antes.

—No quiero que me lo des a mí. Quiero que lo compartamos.

Darien la miró intensamente. Siguió a horcajadas sobre ella.

—Que magnánimo por tu parte, querida —mur muró él mientras se soltaba el nudo del cinturón del batín y quedaba expuesto en toda su desnudez. El corazón se le subió a la garganta a Serena. ¡Era lo más hermoso que había visto en toda su vida! Si alguna vez antes había dudado de su deseo por ella, ahora no podía hacerlo. La evidencia que tenía ante los ojos era concluyente.

Mientras ella lo miraba, Darien extendió una mano y tomó una caja de preservativos.

—¡Una caja entera? —dijo ella inadvertidamente.

—Ya sé la amante insaciable que eres —dijo él riéndose cuando ella se ruborizó.

Él se puso la protección sin ninguna clase de modestia o vergüenza y Serena lo comparó mentalmente con Zafiro, que solía hacerlo todo en la oscuridad. Sospechó que Darien lo estaba haciendo así a propósito.

—La próxima vez me lo puedes poner tú —le dijo él haciéndola sentarse encima.

Luego se deslizó suavemente en su interior.

—Oh —exclamó ella mientras él empujaba cada vez más adentro. La desagradable sensación de estar como incompleta que llevaba dentro desde hacía tanto tiempo desapareció por completo, sien do sustituida por una vibrante alegría.

Darien gimió y apoyó la cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá mientras su rostro adquiría una expresión de placer.

—No te muevas.

Esta vez ella supo que la sequedad de su voz no era por el enfado, sino autocontrol, así que le obedeció. Después de unos momentos de absoluta inamovilidad, Darien levantó la cabeza y sonrió de una forma que la hizo estremecerse.

—¿Qué pasa ahora, señor Chiba?

—¿Ahora? Ahora, señorita Tsukino, vamos a seguir así durante las próximas diez horas.

Ella se rió entonces.

—Pero, ¿y si me quiero mover?

—Vaya, entonces me imagino que tendré que hacer esto...

Entonces le agarró el liguero como si fueran unas riendas, controlando sus movimientos mientras empezaba a lamerle de nuevo los senos. Inmediatamente después, sus caderas empezaron a moverse lenta y rítmicamente de una forma que, poco más tarde, hizo que Serena se sintiera volar.

Cuando Serena trató de contar cuántas veces habían hecho el amor, se perdió en el período de tiempo que iba desde el sofá hasta el dormitorio. Fue suficiente decir que, cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente cerca de Darien, estaba deliciosamente agotada y contenta.

Todavía semidespierta, se estiró sensualmente en la cama y sus manos dieron con una dura cadera. Luego sus dedos encontraron algo igual de duro y se pusieron a explorarlo.

—Uh, huh —dijo Darien agarrándole la mano—. Se le ha terminado el tiempo, señorita Tsukino. Ahora la etiqueta requiere que le haga un elogio a su última conquista y desaparezca de su vida discretamente.

Serena abrió los ojos de golpe y se encontró mirando directamente el rostro de Darien. Él estaba tumbado de lado y parecía muy despierto para haber pasado la noche anterior como la había pasa do. Lo que se decía de su energía no eran exageraciones. Serena se sentía pesada y como letárgica.

Él la miró fijamente mientras ella absorbía el significado de sus palabras. Le entró el pánico. Se tapó los senos con la sábana y él le puso una mano sobre el hombro, haciendo que se volviera a tumbar.

—¿Es eso lo que quieres, Serena?

Ella abrió la boca, pero él le puso una mano encima y continuó.

—Porque creo que ahora ya debes saber que eso no es lo que quiero yo. Una noche no es bastante, ¿no es así?

No, pensó ella, desesperada, no lo era.

—¿Cuánto es suficiente?

—¿Tú que dices? Yo creo que lo que dure. ¿Nos tomamos cada día como venga?

—¿Te refieres a tener una aventura?

—Si es así como lo quieres llamar.

—¿Sin ataduras?

—No, a no ser que tú las quieras.

Estaba segura de que no las quería. No más que él.

—Y seguiría siendo rubia.

—Por supuesto. Yo ya tengo tu versión castaña para mi disfrute privado.

Ella se quitó la almohada de debajo de la cabeza y le dio con ella en la cara. Darien se rió y se levantó. Apartó la ropa de la cama y la sacó a ella de allí con bastante poca ceremonia.

—Vamos, vas a llegar tarde al trabajo si sigues tonteando con tu amante. Puede que tu jefe se enfade. ¿Unos cereales, tostadas y zumo te vale para desayunar? ¿Prefieres que te haga unos hue vos revueltos?

Serena pensó que se podía acostumbrar perfectamente a esos mimos. Momentos más tarde, mientras estaban desayunando, Darien le dijo:

—Creo que deberías ir a ver al médico hoy. Bue no, eso es si no lo has hecho ya.

Ella frunció el ceño y dejó su tostada.

—Es una doctora. Y, ¿por qué iba a tener que hacerlo?

Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que él debía estar tratando de decirle.

—No soy tan irresponsable como parece que te crees. Tengo preservativos en mi bolso y, dado que pienso practicar el sexo seguro, he decidido que no necesito ningún otro método anticonceptivo.

Él entornó los párpados cuando la oyó hablar de esa manera.

—Cualquier mujer que piense ser sexualmente activa debería hacerse análisis periódicos para asegurarse de que no se presentan problemas. Sobre todo si hace el amor frecuentemente, de una forma prolongada y vigorosa.

Darien sonrió entonces.

—Sí, bueno. Llamaré para pedir hora en algún momento de esta semana.

—Si quieres que haga el amor contigo esta noche, vas a tener que ir a verla hoy mismo.

—Esta noche tengo clase de francés.

—¿A qué hora empieza?

—A las ocho.

—Y, ¿cuándo termina?

—No hasta pasadas las diez.

—Mmm... eso nos deja sólo siete horas y media en la cama. Apenas tiempo para calentarnos.

Serena ya estaba completamente caliente.

—Iré a verla a la hora del almuerzo —dijo fervientemente y él se rió al ver su expresión.

—Y yo cenaré con Hotaru y me aseguraré que se haya acostado antes de volver aquí.

—Bueno... ¿le vas a decir a dónde vas?

—Sí. ¿Te importa?

Lo cierto era que le importaba un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para evitar darse el placer egoísta de tener a Darien totalmente para ella sola.

—No, sólo espero que no se lo vaya a contar a su abuela. Me dijo que ya había llamado tres veces desde que se marchó de vacaciones y, bue no...

—La ha interrogado, esa es la frase que creo que estás buscando. Creo que Luna debe haberse dado cuenta ya de que te he visto mucho más a ti que a Beryl desde que se ha marchado. Hotaru tiene la tendencia a hablar de ti casi todo el tiempo.

—Oh, vaya...

—La verdad es que yo ya he hablado con Luna ayer y le he asegurado que no eres una rubia tórrida y fatal —dijo él secamente—. Vuelve hoy mismo, pero no te preocupes, te protegeré.

Varias horas más tarde, Serena no estaba nada impresionada por la protección de Darien cuando salió del consultorio.

¡Estaba embarazada!

¡De tres meses! ¡Desde la fatídica fiesta de Nochevieja.

Mientras se instalaba detrás del volante de su coche pensó que no se le podía culpar a Darien, ninguno de los dos había estado en condiciones de pensar en cosas así esa noche. Por mucho que le costara creérselo, lo cierto era que estaba embarazada. No se había dado cuenta y eso la avergonzaba, pero la doctora le explicó que era bastante habitual que algunas mujeres siguieran teniendo algo parecido a la menstruación durante los primeros meses del embarazo.

Lo cierto era que estaba creando una nueva vida, con todas sus consecuencias. Una parte de sí misma y de la familia que había perdido, Al cabo de seis meses, sería de nuevo parte de una familia, pensó.

—Bueno, ¿está segura de la fecha? —le había dicho la doctora.

—Definitivamente, fue en Nochevieja.

La doctora sonrió.

—Ah. Un niño de celebración. Un niño de celebración.

Ciertamente lo era, pero no de la forma en que la doctora se pensaba. Mientras conducía se dijo a sí misma que tenía suerte por no haberse gastado todavía todo el dinero de la herencia.

Hasta que no llegó al archivo y se encontró con Hotaru no se dio cuenta que había alguien más a quien tenía que comunicar la noticia.

¡Darien! ¡Cielo Santo! ¿Qué iba a decir él? ¡Acababan de estar de acuerdo en empezar una relación sin ataduras y ahora ella le iba a obsequiar con un hijo!

Serena se apoyó en su mesa y puso la cabeza entre las manos. Se sentía mal. Si le decía que estaba embarazada, seguramente él se sentiría obliga do a aceptar la responsabilidad de ella y el niño. Se pondría a ordenarle la vida, a coartarle su libertad, incluso podría... ¡querer casarse con ella! ¡Dios no lo quisiera! Bueno, querer no querría, simplemente, pensaría que no le quedaba otra posibilidad a un hombre honorable como era él.

Pero ahora tampoco ella tenía otras opciones, con un hijo de camino. No podía huir de un niño indefenso por temor a amarlo demasiado. Por ese hijo, iba a tener que hacer una inversión emocional en el futuro.

Pero no con Darien. Él le había dejado muy claro que disfrutaba de su cuerpo y su compañía, pero ni una sola vez le había dicho que sintiera algo por ella. Si ahora ella iba a entrar de nuevo en el mundo real de relaciones reales, con todas sus alegrías potenciales y tragedias, entonces iba a tener que encontrar a un hombre que la amara.

—¿Serena? ¿Estás bien? Pareces preocupada. ¿Te ha pasado algo en la consulta del médico?

Entonces se dio cuenta de la presencia de Hotaru. La miraba con cara de preocupación.

Serena recompuso su expresión.

—No, no. Estoy bien —dijo sonriendo a la chica abiertamente.

Hotaru le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Muy bien, porque papá quiere verte. Ha llamado hace unos minutos y ha preguntado si podrías ir a su despacho nada más volver.

¡Cielos! Sólo le faltaba aquello.

Cuando salió de allí, le pareció como si todo el mundo la mirara sabiendo su secreto y, cuando llegó al despacho de Darien tenía ya los nervios de punta. Cuando entró, él estaba de pie detrás de su mesa, con las manos en los bolsillos y con el ceño fruncido. Nada más verla, se sacó las manos.

—¡Serena! ¿Cómo ha ido la visita al médico?

—Bien — dijo ella todo lo alegremente que pudo.

—Mmm, acabo de hablar con Hotaru. Me estaba preguntando dónde estabas. Dice que viniste un poco tarde y muy pálida.

—¿Oh, sí? Me ha pillado un atasco de tráfico.

—Tú me lo dirías si pasara algo malo ¿verdad?

—Claro que sí.

—Bien, bien. Porque esto es importante. El que confiemos lo suficiente el uno en el otro como para ser sinceros acerca de nosotros mismos. Que no nos guardemos cosas por miedo a resultar heridos o vergüenza.

El sentimiento de culpa de Serena iba adquiriendo proporciones monumentales. Darien, ¿resultaría herido o avergonzado por su paternidad?

Decidió no decírselo en ese momento.

—¿Por qué me has llamado? —le preguntó entonces con una brillante sonrisa, cuando pareció que él no iba a decir nada más.

—Tal vez sólo quisiera verte.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Tengo que tener una razón? —le preguntó él mientras le acariciaba la palma de la mano.

—Normalmente, tienes una razón para todo lo que haces.

—Qué aburrido por mi parte. Tengo que intentar ser menos lógico a veces.

Entonces le desabrochó un botón de la blusa.

—Darien, ¿qué te crees que estás haciendo?

—Nada, querida. ¿Quieres que hagamos el amor?

—¿Aquí? —le preguntó ella, extrañada por la sugerencia—. ¿En tu despacho?

—Nos sirvió una vez,

¡Y cómo les sirvió! Ella miró involuntariamente al sofá donde había sido concebido su hijo.

—Darien, por Dios, no seas tonto. Es de día —dijo ella mientras Darien le metía la mano por dentro de la blusa para seguir acariciándole los senos.

—Será una nueva experiencia para ti. A ti te gustan las nuevas experiencias —dijo evitando que protestara dándole un beso.

—Darien..

Serena le rodeó la cintura. Si seguía pareciéndole tan irresistible, ¿cómo se iba a persuadir a sí misma de dejarlo marchar?

Él se quitó la chaqueta, dejando que cayera al suelo.

—¿Sí, Serena?

Él metió la mano por dentro de su sujetador y acarició un endurecido pezón.

—No podemos hacer esto.

—¿Por que no?

Entonces se la llevó al sofá y ambos se sentaron.

—¿Es que no te gusta?

—Sí, pero...

—¿No me deseas?

Darien le besó entonces la garganta y los lóbulos de las orejas.

—Sí, pero...

—¿Es qué la doctora te lo ha prohibido?

—No, pero...

—Pero, ¿qué? ¿De qué estás huyendo esta vez, Serena? Me lo puedes contar. Puedes confiarme todos los pequeños secretos, cariño. Yo soy la persona más discreta del mundo.

—¡Pero yo no! —explotó ella—. Yo soy de lo más indiscreta. No puedo ser la amante que tú quieres. No estoy hecha para relaciones discretas. No puedo esconder mis sentimientos como tú. Puede que una vez fuera así, pero no puedo volver a una vida como esa. No quiero tener que disimular. No quiero tener que ser apasionada en privado y discreta en público. No podrías llevarme a cualquier parte. Sería un desastre como relaciones públicas, siempre molestándote con escenas emocionales. Y... y...

—¿Y qué, Serena? ¿Qué más?

—Y estoy enamorada de ti...

—Bueno, ya te ha costado descubrirlo, querida.

—¿Qué?

Darien juntó el rostro al de ella de forma que quedaron separados por sólo unos centímetros y le dijo:

—¿Qué te crees que he estado haciendo contigo todo el tiempo, sino esperando a que vinieras a mí por tu libre voluntad? ¡Te quejas de que no tienes libertad! —dijo él riéndose—. ¡Por Dios! Hace meses que me muero por verte todos los días, hablar contigo, tocarte, pero sentía que no tenía derecho a hacerlo después de lo que había hecho... Era un círculo vicioso. Me sentía culpable por desearte, así que te deseaba más, con lo que me sentía más culpable. Y luego, cuando por fin te tenía donde quería, ¡me sales con que lo que quieres conmigo es una aventura de una noche!

Entonces llamaron a la puerta y él se volvió y gritó:

—¡Quienquiera que sea, abra la puerta y está despedido!

La puerta se abrió inmediatamente y Luna Moon entró decididamente, dejando la puerta bambolearse detrás de ella. En el despacho exterior, un grupo de ejecutivos asustados fueron testigos de la imagen de su jefe, desarreglado y tirado en el sofá de su despacho junto a una rubia en el mismo estado.

—¡Darien! ¡No me digas que sigues sin poder evitar ponerle las manos encima a esa chica? —ex clamó su suegra—. ¿Es que por lo menos no puedes ejercitar tu autocontención? Si esta es la forma en que os comportáis cuando estáis solos, ¡me sor prende que podáis trabajar algo!

Esta vez estaba bastante claro lo que había interrumpido.

Darien se sentó bien en el sofá y Serena se apresuró a abotonarse la blusa mientras trataba de encontrar los zapatos, que se le habían desaparecido de los pies.

Los ejecutivos se volvieron a sus distintos departamentos para empezar con los cotilleos.

—Señora Moon... uh. Ya sé que querrá ser la primera en darnos la enhorabuena —dijo ella en voz alta—. Darien y yo acabamos de comprometernos.

En ese momento, la señorita Meio apareció en la puerta y la cerró para que la gente no oyera el resto.

—Me temo que nos hemos dejado llevar por el calor del momento —continuó Serena—. Estoy segura de que, dadas las circunstancias especiales, podrá comprender...

—Claro que puede, querida —le dijo Darien pasándole un brazo por los hombros—. Ella recuerda lo que es estar enamorado, ¿verdad?

La respuesta fue una especie de gruñido.

—Gracias por tratar de protegerme, querida —le dijo él al oído—. De paso, acepto tu propuesta encantado. Para expresar mi agradecimiento, espero que aceptes esta muestra de mi respeto.

Serena le miró las manos y vio que él estaba abriendo una cajita de terciopelo. Tragó saliva cuando vio el brillo de unos diamantes dentro. Él la tomó de la mano y le puso entonces el anillo.

Serena miró nerviosamente a Luna Moon pero, para su sorpresa, la mujer estaba sonriendo.

—¡Darien! Ya sabes que sólo te he dicho esto porque era la primera explicación respetable que se me ha ocurrido —le dijo Serena en voz baja.

—Una coincidencia de ideas, querida. Sólo te me has adelantado por unos minutos. Te amo, Serena y, si te crees que voy a dejar que te escapes esta vez, estás muy equivocada. Luna nos podrá ayudar con los preparativos de la boda, ¿no?

—Ya te dije que sí por teléfono. Y tiene que ser en una iglesia. No me gustan nada las que se hacen en juzgados.

—Ah, bueno, entonces puede que tengamos un poco deprisa, ¿sabes, Luna? Creo que mi prometida puede tener otro anuncio que hacer...

Serena, que ya se había quedado sorprendida de que hubiera hablado de la boda con su suegra, lo miró con cara de felicidad.

—¿Sabías lo del niño?

—No lo sabía... lo esperaba. Eso es lo que tú eres para mí, Serena, todas mis esperanzas y sueños para el futuro.

—¿La pobre niña está embarazada? —dijo Luna mientras ellos dos se besaban—. Darien, ¿cómo has podido? ¡Bueno, entonces arreglado, os casaréis en la oficina del registro a primera hora de la mañana.


	11. Chapter 11

**Epílogo**

Darien Chiba estaba sentado en su des pacho del piso diecinueve mirando con una mueca extraña a la rubia con abri go corto que pasaba por entre la multitud que lle naba Aotea Square, causando el caos entre los hombres y muy orgullosa de ello, pensó él con resignación.

Puso un ojo en el ocular del telescopio que tenia delante y enfocó la imagen. Ella caminaba con una evidente confianza, moviendo las caderas provocativamente y con el cabello agitándose por encima de los hombros a cada paso.

Ciertamente atraía miradas, pero la mayoría de ellas estaban dirigidas a las tres versiones en miniatura de ella misma que llevaba de la mano. Las tres eran idénticas, y la seguían como una hilera de muñecas.

Darien tuvo tiempo de firmar algunos papeles más antes de que se abriera la puerta del despacho y la tribu entera irrumpiera en su interior.

—¡Querido! —exclamó Serena abriendo los brazos y Darien vio a través de la abertura del abrigo el vestido rojo brillante que se asomó. La boca se le secó inmediatamente.

Tragó saliva y miró a Hotaru, una joven elegante que ahora era una ejecutiva en ciernes. La heredera de un imperio comercial. Había entrado detrás de Serena a tiempo de ver su reacción y sonrió pícaramente cuando la vio.

Entonces él miró a sus hijas trillizas idénticas de cuatro años de edad. Selene, Usagui y Serenity, que imitaban el mismo gesto que su madre, esperando que su padre las levantara y les diera un abrazo. Lo hizo con tanto entusiasmo que ellas se rieron. Luego repitió la maniobra con Serena.

—Hola, señora Chiba. ¿Te he contado alguna vez la cantidad de problemas que tuve para conseguirte?

—Muy a menudo —respondió ella, riéndose—. ¿Han merecido la pena?

—Cada una de las canas que tengo.

Ella se volvió a reír y le acarició el cabello negro, ahora salpicado de plata.

— Eso está bien. Porque, ¿recuerdas la fiesta de Fin de Año de la oficina del año pasado?

—Vividamente. ¿Qué...?

Darien la dejó en el suelo y la miró, sin soltarla.

—¿Estás embarazada de nuevo?

Ella asintió.

—Luna me ha ordenado que, esta vez, sea un niño.

—O tres —dijo él abrazándola otra vez.

Y Serena cerró los ojos, deleitándose en el conocimiento de que el círculo de amor que ambos habían creado sólo crecería y se fortalecería con el paso del tiempo


End file.
